Ninja love
by XxHoney PunchxX
Summary: Sakura is a singer by day and a ninja by night. Syaoran who is 19 has had training in martial and ninja art. He now sets out to kill the person that killed his father… Sakura. Can he find out the truth? Will he help Sakura kill her families murderer? Full
1. Sakura's Mission

Hello.

This is my new story so enjoy first ill give you a quick summary.

Summary 

Sakura is a singer aged 18. She is a singer by day and a ninja by night. Her singing career is just a disguise for her true form. One of her missions as a ninja is to assassinate the Li clan's leader, Syaoran father. Syaoran who is now 19 has had training in martial and ninja art ever since he was 7 years old; he now sets out to kill the person that killed his father. All he knows is that his father killer was a girl and had a voice he has heard countless times.

Well on with the story enjoy people.

* * *

Sakura stood in a park full with cherry blossom trees. Which was totally deserted except for her. She stood in the centre as the wind blew making her long auburn hair fly backwards and make it sparkle in the sun light. She was a famous singer, but she held a dark secret that no one on the outside world knew. She was a dark ninja the best in Japan. Everyone has heard of her because of the countless deaths she has caused to people who deserved to die for the countless life's they had took.

She was not doing this for fun she was simply doing this because she is in debt to her master. Her master killed her family but let her go free, he saw she had potential. She wanted nothing more but to kill him with no mercy. She just simply had to wait for the time.

Right now she was doing what she did by day. A singer. She leapt up to a branch in the tree where the sun could be seen. She looked out onto the horizon waiting for her to be called for her next mission. She sang a song her mother taught her when she was younger, while she waited for her master to call her.

Her phone rang from her jean pocket. She looked at who was calling it was " The murderous bastard!"

_Its him…_Sakura lifted up the screen and put the phone to her ear.

"NEXT TIME I CALL YOU ANSWER STRAIGHT AWAY!"

Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear; hoping not to be deathened by the noise that sounded like a duck being strangled, "Yes sir"

"Be here now!" Then he hung up.

"Bastard" Sakura said as she put her phone back on her pocket.

She leapt down of the tree and landed gracefully like a cat on the floor. She broke into a run down the streets of Tokyo passing people will having whistles aimed at her in all directions. She continued to run not bothering to stop and punch them twats in the face. Number one she would be late and she didn't really want to be punished by him and number two it would give her a bad reputation as the most famous singer in Japan also.

She ran into an alleyway and leapt from wall to wall until she reached the top of the buildings. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop until she reached the building where he lived. She saw him waiting on the balcony. She leapt down landing right behind him, where his bodyguards instantly disarmed her. She wore a pendant around her neck, which was a very small blade. The bodyguard made a grab for it but she grabbed his neck in a tight grip making him fight for every breath.

A gun was pressed to her head. She still had a hold on the man.

"Put. Him. Down" Her master hissed.

Sakura let him go but with great speed punched him in the face, "Like I have said before and I'll say it again. Touch this and die"

She noticed that oh the balcony wall there was a sand clock that was still going on with nearly half the sand left in the top.

He pulled the gun away from her head, "Your on time. Now follow me"

He was about six feet tall with brown hair and icy blue eyes. He always wore black regardless the day.

Sakura followed him inside where she was shown a picture and all the records of her next target. Her next target was actually a man. A man high in dignity in China, the leader of the Li clan. His name was Naroas Li. He had a wife called Yelan Li and four daughters and one son.

"When do I leave, Nanto?"

"Tomorrow at eleven am. You have a private jet leaving from the airport." Nanto explained.

"Fine" Sakura went to the bodyguard where she got armed again. Nanto gave her razor wire, which was a weapon that looked like normal wire but sharp and extremely deadly.

"I'm telling you this now. Never let your guard down if you want to live around me. I will kill you someday as a way of vengeance for my family you killed, You don't deserve to live and you wont" Sakura warned

Nanto smirked, "Sakura you honestly think you could kill me when I taught you everything you know?"

"Well since you taught me everything why don't you go and kill this guy yourself instead of making me do it all the time?"

"Because simply I'm not as young as I used to be"

Sakura left the room on to the balcony. She leapt to the roof and continued to jump over rooftops until she reached her home. She stayed a gorgeous hotels not any mansions or anything. She leapt down to her oversized balcony and ran inside. As she always left the latch on the window open so she could enter peacefully without the distraction of unlocking a door and so forth.

She walked through into her room and started to pack. She looked at the picture that rested on her bedside cabinet. It was a picture of her mum who died when Sakura was seven. He brother Touya who had been 12 when this photo was taken. He was seven years older than Sakura so she would have been five. Her father was murdered as well as her brother on that night Nanto stormed the house. Killing everything insight she was only ten then so she did not understand that much.

**Flashback**

Ten-year-old Sakura sleeping when she heard loud crashes from outside. She leapt out of bed at the sound of it and ran over to her window. People were storming her house one person leading them, Nanto. She ran out of the room hoping to find her family somewhere safe in the house. She heard the door land on the floor inside with a loud bang. Touya her brother was in the corner hiding. Her father standing in the centre of the room trying to tell them all to get out of his house.

Sakura saw her brother fall to the floor in a pool of blood escaping from his neck. Sakura was about to scream in tears but she did not want to let the people know of her presence. That was no good because Nanto spotted her. Men surrounded her father and Nanto ran up the stairs to Sakura pulled her up by her arms and held them at her back. She stood her in front of him right in front of the doorway. She watched helplessly as he father was killed right in front of her eyes.

"DADDY!" Sakura screamed as her father fallen to the floor. Sakura rung her head low as tear caressed her cheeks. She was let go and she ran to her father's side crying his name so he would to get up.

"Daddy please get up. Daddy!"

Sakura nightdress was soaked in blood and tears from leaning over her father crying. Nanto grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her away from her father.

"LET ME GO PLEASE!" Sakura kicked and screamed at the man who had a hold on her. When they reached the garden she stopped screaming and just walked silently with the man dragging her. He loud sobs echoed through the night.

**End of flashback**

_I swear to you family I will avenge your death… _Sakura thought as she put the picture in her bag and zipped it up. She lay out clothes on a nearby chair ready to change into next morning. She lay gazing at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it I had a really hard time coming up with a summary for this.

Please review. If you get time look at my other 3 stories one of them is a one shot.

See ya

Destiny


	2. China

Hiy

Well here is the second chapter have fun reading.

* * *

Sakura awoke with the constant bleeping of the alarm clock ringing in her ear. She flicked a switch on the alarm clock and the ringing stopped. Sakura stretched in her bed and got up out of bed and dragged her self to the shower. She stepped into the rain of water beating her skin. 

She stepped out not long later, dripping with water off her soaked hair. She walked to the seating room and switched on the TV. It was the news.

"We have just received word from the manger of Sakura Kinomoto will be arriving at eleven am to take her private jet to China-" Sakura flicked off the TV and picked up the phone and rang Nanto. He answered instantly

"Hello" He answered

"I thought you said no one would know about it" Sakura hissed

"Oh Sakura what is the problem?"

"You know fine well what's the problem! Why are there camera's and the media at the airport outside my private jet!"

"Oh that. Goodbye"

Sakura listened to the dial tone and slammed down the phone cursing, "Bastard"

She ran into her room and quickly changed into her clothes that she laid out. They were normal clothes that a singer would wear. She went to her wardrobe and slipped into a ninja outfit on top of it. It was pure black and a scarf covered her face so only her emerald eyes could be seen.

She exited her house with her suitcase strapped firmly on her back. She left the same way as she entered out of the window she left the latch off and shut the window firmly so no one could enter. She had to be back in 3 days because she had a recording date for her new single.

She leapt over roofs at incredible speed she made it to the airport in the matter of ten minutes. She stood on the airport roof gazing down at her plane and the media surrounding it. She knew in some way Nanto will be watching her, but she did not know why.

She pulled out an arrow and attached a rope to it. She pulled back on the bow she latched the arrow to. She pulled back and let go the arrow embedded on the roof of the plane. The media crew turned around startled by the arrow clashing off the plane.

She had done this several times before. She leapt onto the rope in a flip and jumped off of it landing at another part on the rope. She kept on doing the same movements until she reached the roof. The media started to back away in recognition of who she was. She bought out her reel of razor wire and grabbed a person round the waist with it.

"If I pull this, this guy is dead. Ok now I want you all to go now. Follow my orders and he doesn't get hurt" Sakura hissed but this was unknown to all people who was underneath the scarf that covered her face.

All the media ran away from her in fear that she would kill them. A cloud of dust forming behind them from where they ran. She let go of the guy she had a hold on. He ran after the others falling at some places. Sakura leapt down onto the stairs and entered the Jet plane. She slipped out of Ninja outfit. And quickly put it into her suitcase that was still on her back. She sat down in time for the pilot to come.

"We are ready for take off."

(I'm not going to do the plane ride it's boring)

Sakura flew across the skies that were eternally white and blue. She finally landed. The trip seemed to be an eternity for her. When she left the safety of the plane she was bombarded with the media snapping pictures and asking questions. Sakura continued to walk through the swarm of people gathering around her not answering any questions.

She pushed her way through the crowd until she seen a black limo with the chauffer that she knew well.

"Yukito!"

"Hey Sakura"

"What are you doing here?"

"I moved to china to finish my art course and this is part time"

"Great!"

"How have you been?"

"I have been fine, you?"

Out of all the people that Sakura knew Yukito was the only person who knew about her families death. He did not know what she really was. No one did.

"I've been good" Yukito answered as he opened the door to Sakura.

She hoped in just as the media bombarded the window still asking questions.

"Do you want me to get rid of them"

"No its fine. Just drive"

"Ok"

Sakura sat in silence with her against the window. Music blasted from the speakers that were above her head making her jump slightly. She then recognized it to be one of her albums. One of recent ones it sold 2 million copies in the matter of two weeks. The song name was "_Whispers."_ (I'm not writing the lyrics)

Sakura laid her head against the tinted windows and looked out and watched cars fly past. Some gazing out the window pointing at the limo with mouths wide open in o shapes.

She sank into the music and it wrapped a winding tune of words around her that she knew well. She thought about her family that she loved and lost at a young age. She ever wondered if she would ever be free from Nanto. She had tried several times when she was in training to escape from him to live the life she wanted, but she was caught and was punished horribly for it. She hated the life she was living; she wanted more than anything to kill Nanto fro what he did. But she knew that it would be hard as he taught her so there for he knows how she fights.

She had wondered why she was spared on that night all Nanto said was that she had potential. She hated killing but she was ever to stand up to Nanto she would surly either be killed or horribly punished.

"Were here" Yukito smiled from the front seat.

Sakura smiled back and beginning to open the door.

"Oh I'll get that" Yukito said unclasping his belt.

"No it's ok." Sakura was going to open the door herself but found no handle.

Yukito opened the door from the other side, " Sorry I forgot to tell you there was no handle.

Sakura hoped out of the car and Yukito shut the door. Sakura walked to the back of the car and pulled her suitcase from the boot of the limo. She put it on her back and said goodbye to Yukito by a friendly hug.

She walked up to two huge glass doors that has a golden trim along the centre of the door. The hotel was called Hong Kong Holiday Hotel. (Yes I know very original) She walked up to the doors and they swung open fast but slowly. The lobby was decorated with couches and chandelier graced the ceiling illuminating only a couple of areas of the lobby. The light reflected of the walls, as they were a golden colour and mixed with red.

The reception was in the corner and a girl with blue wavy hair and violet eyes. Sakura wandered over to her smiling her bag still on her back. She wore a red uniform, which made her look smart. Her badge gave her name Tomoyo.

"Hello welcome to Hong Kong Holiday Hotel, how may I help you"

"I would like the key to my room please"

"Your name please?"

"Kinomoto Sakura"

"The singer?"

"Yes" Sakura smiled glad that she recognised her.

"Wow! I never thought I would ever meet you! Can I please have your autograph?"

"Yeah sure" Tomoyo handed her a poster of Sakura and Sakura signed it while Tomoyo was looking for her name through the system.

"Here" Sakura handed her the picture. Tomoyo handed her the Gold suite key card.

"You have to take the lift as the whole top floor is your suite"

"Thank you" Sakura looked around for the lift and it was at the other end of the lobby near the entrance yet again a gold colour.

There was a man standing there. He came up to her and asked, "Can I take your bag and put it in your room?"

"Yes, here"

Sakura handed the man her bag and he put it in a smaller lift than her own. It shot up quite fast all the way to the top floor.

"Thank you"

Sakura entered the lift and the man leaned in and pressed the gold button. The lift doors closed a moment later. The lift moved with fast speed but quite slow as well. Sakura leaned back against the wall and waited. The lift stopped but the doors did not open. The area in the left open and revealed a key card slide. Sakura slid her card down the slide and the doors swung open.

The room was huge. Couches were scattered over the seating room. There was a tiny kitchen in the corner. There was a bedroom cut off from the seating room. Her bag was lying on her bed. She had a four-poster bed all to herself with silky sheets. She might as well have bought her whole wardrobe, as there was a huge wardrobe in the corner. Sakura just could not believe what she saw.

She went into the room and found the TV and video control. She pressed the power button and it was inside the wall. The wall opened to reveal a huge TV screen bigger that the one she had. It was the new on. There was a lady speaking talking about the Li clan.

"The Li clans heir is going to benineteen on Tuesday. In due time after that he will become the leader. A party is being thrown in honour of this event and anyone is welcome"

"Sorry little kid but your father will die on that night"

* * *

Well I hope u liked it and I hope it explained some things as well 

Review please!

Cya

Destiny


	3. The Li leader

Hiy

Well Thankies to all my readers. Reviews are appreciated.

Song- Evanescence- Bring me to life.

This does have some back in for the boys in the band. Sakura only sings the girl's parts. The guys parts will be italics so it will be easier to understand.

Well on with story...

* * *

Sakura wondered around Hong Kong streets Tomoyo by her side. Since she arrived her and Tomoyo had become very good friends. She wondered around looking for something to wear to Li clans heir's birthday. Well the clothes she will be wearing when she kills his father. She had a dress at home since it was a somewhat fancy party.

"Where do you want to go?" Tomoyo asked, "I know some of the best shops in town"

"Ok" Sakura smiled while walking at a fast pace. Today was Tuesday the day her target would die.

She walked round to a shop called _'Dream Whispers' _by looks of things they sold fabulous clothes. Sakura found a pair of flare pink and black jeans. She had a top back at the hotel.

Tomoyo found nothing, as she was a simple tour guide for Sakura.

"Thanks for coming" Sakura smiled.

"No problem"

They made it back to the hotel as Tomoyo had work and Sakura needed to get herself ready. Not in that sense though. She had to go get her weapons and quickly train. She ran over to the lift quickly pressed the button. Tapped her foot on the floor of the lift in annoyance because of the elevators speed. The key slide popped out she quickly swiped the card. The doors opened.

She checked her cell she had one voice mail.

Voice mail 

_Sent today at twelve thirty pm._

_Sakura I hope you have come up with a way to get into their house I wish you luck on your assignment goodbye._

Sakura growled and put the phone down. She went to her room and pulled out a small bag from under her bed. Inside was her Ninja outfit and a couple of Kunai's, razor wire, Shurikens, Chains etc. Essential ninja weapons.

She looked through her targets file. It also had blueprints of his mansion. She noticed there was a secret door in the garden she could hide her stuff there until the moment they are needed.

The party started at 7pm and continued till late. She grabbed her poster of Nanto out of her bag and stuck it on the wall behind one of the picture frame. She went far and threw a kunai at the poster it embedded it right at in the head of the poster. The poster had plenty of holes in it where she had done target practise. There was also some on the walls but…

_The picture that used to hang there can easily cover that. _Sakura thought.

She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed time had flew past it was half 6 already. Sakura ran into her room and put on her ninja outfit, which were jeans that were easy to move in and a top that sleeves stuck to her like second skin. She hated the usual clothes that ninja's wore so she wore jeans that were easy to move in.

She stuffed some weapons into a bag. She grabbed her poison dart and put on her platform boots and put the dart in her boot.

She put her headscarf around her face. Put her dress in her bag along with her weapons and set out.

She arrived at the mansion just outside the bathroom. She crept into the bathroom through the open window. That was on the second floor but was easy to access as there were holes in the brickwork. She quickly searched for a place to hide her bag. She looked under the sink and there was a hole in the wall just big enough.

"Perfect" Sakura quickly pulled out her dress and put the bag in the hole carefully. She ran into one of the cubicles and quickly slipped her dress over her ninja outfit.

She wore a icy blue dress that had long flary sleeves that hung low over her hands. She changed her shoes into light blue high heals. Underneath her sleeves was a band that went up her arm and she had a knife up attached to one arm on the band. He hair flowed in ringlet that cascaded down her shoulders falling to her mid back.

She just finished making herself pretty when these girls came in. They were wearing short dresses that covered barely anything. One was wearing a short baby pink one and the other was wearing baby blue. They had boots and bag and dozens of other accessories that matched their dresses perfectly.

"Oh the heir is just superly cute" The pink one said. They both looked in Sakura's direction and smiled slightly. In a shocked way.

Sakura exited the room not wanting to be around the girls that were scaring her to death.

She followed the crowds of people keeping her head down so she would not be noticed. They entered a beautiful grand hall. It was not like a normal prestigious clans birthday with an orchestra and boy-girl dancing in the middle all in time like a continuous routine. It was actually a proper party that reminded Sakura of her prom night when she had to wear a dress and the men had to wear suits. A DJ was on a little stage in the corner. A long table of food was to her left. People were dancing in the centre but in there own little group of friends. Sakura went to sit to her right where a line of chairs was.

The girls from the bathroom came in giggling again. They were saying things that sakura could only make out "No way it cant be her."

Sakura sat there wondering what they were talking about. Then it hit her they were talking about her.

"Excuse me but are you Sakura the singer?" The girl in blue asked giggling obviously the other girl put her up it.

"Yes" Sakura whispered.

"Seriously…" The girls said shocked in union. "WOW!"

Sakura sighed, "They never take hints"

The entire hall of guests swarmed round Sakura. Including the Li sisters. The others in the Li clan stood in the centre looking bewildered.

"Can you sing for us!" One of the sisters shouted.

"No it will be to strange"

"PLEASE!" They said in unison and exactly like each other.

Sakura stared around her. Everyone was gazing at her with pleading gazes. She crumbled when everyone gazed at her like this, "Fine"

The crowd roared in happiness. Sakura walked over to the DJ where she gave her a microphone and whispered something in her ear," Is the song _Bring me to life _ok"

"Yes thank you" Sakura whispered taking the microphone from him. She stood at the fronton the higher stage than the DJ. She stood in the centre. The light flicked off. Nothing was seen. The music started to play a slow tune that was a gentle piano.

Sakura started to sing.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb"

Her voice fitted perfectly with her surroundings. Her voice was mysterious and fitted with the background music. Her voice echoed through the room making it even more mysterious making most people shiver.

"Without a soul. My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back… home"

Some lighting light some behind Sakura to give the performance more thrill for the chorus.

"_Wake me up._  
Wake me up inside.  
_Can't wake up  
_Wake me up inside.  
_Save me.  
_Call my name and save me from the dark.  
W_ake me up.  
_Bid my blood to run.  
_Can't wake up.  
_Before I come undone.  
_Save me.  
_Save me from the nothing I've become.

Sakura gazed out to the crowd. The lights were dancing around the hall. Some of the guests were dancing others were watching in amazement at the sound of her voice. Syaoran was also gazing in amazement. He had heard her sisters play her CD's several times but the records were nothing compared to her live.

"Now that I know what I'm without.  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life—

_Wake me up._  
Wake me up inside.  
_Can't wake up._  
Wake me up inside.  
_Save me. _  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
_Wake me up._  
Bid my blood to run  
_Cant wake up_  
Before I come undone  
_Save me._  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch.  
Without your love - darling - only you.  
Are the life among the dead

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_  
Don't let me die here  
_There must be something more  
_Bring me to life.

_Wake me up._  
Wake me up inside.  
_Can't wake up._  
Wake me up inside.  
_Save me. _  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
_Wake me up._  
Bid my blood to run  
_Cant wake up_  
Before I come undone  
_Save me._  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life.  
Bring me to life - - - - -"

The crowd cheered and the lights were switched back on. Sakura stood there. The people were clapping whistling and asking for an encore.

"Sorry people I don't have time for another one" Sakura apologised down the microphone. She handed the microphone back to the DJ and walked off the stage. The people were finding their dancing groups as Sakura walked quickly and quietly out of the hall. She looked at her watch…

_Half eight already! _Sakura thought. She ran to the door and locked the main toilet door. She grabbed her bag from under the sinks and quickly slipped off her dress and folded it into the bag and grabbed her headscarf. She looked at her cell. She had a call from her manager and one from Nanto.

_Ill call them back later… _Sakura thought to herself making a mental note.

She climbed out the way she got in and threw a strong kunai to the roof. She grabbed the rope and started climbing down to the floor. It was not safe to go fast but she had much practise at this. She made it to the floor and left the rope there.

She walked to the entrance being silent as a shadow. She looked around the corner and saw people still entering. She waited till most people had gone inside. She crept in the shadows and knocked the guards that stood there out. She proceeded inside where all the others were walking towards where they were. She reached the hall where everyone was. She looked around the corner and found her target not to be there. She ran back and decide to search the gardens.

She ran ever so quietly through the gardens and in the shadows. She found her target sitting oh the bench in front of a fountain. Lucky thing for Sakura is that this can be done without anyone seeing but he was bound to have told someone so this will have to been quick and easy.

The stealth plan was scrapped as he called out, "I know you are there. Show yourself" He demanded.

Sakura knew it was pointless she stepped out so she could be seen faintly. She smiled sadly under her mask knowing what came next.

"Nanto sent you right?"

"No comment" That was private to her because she could be tracked then, "Can we make this quick I don't have the time?"

"No" At that instant he threw a kunai at her. She dodged as it flew by her she noticed it was hers from the roof.

She sunk back into the shadows and circled him quietly. He was turning in all directions looking for her. Sakura could see it that he was afraid. She waited at the back and waited for him to turn around to the front and do a tackle from behind. She waited until her moment came and leapt at him he turned and grabbed her mid dive and flung her over his shoulder. Just as before she hit the ground her feet touched the ground and she flipped forward so the impact would not render her helpless for a few moments. She looked behind her and seen him advance on her fast with a glinting steel blade. She leapt spun around behind him and kicked him in the back. He flew forward and landed on his face but was up in an instant.

Sakura stood not in a fighting stance just casually. Leaning back against thin air arms crossed while rose off the floor. She had no need for weapons until she was bored of fighting.

"How did… you learn… to fight… like this?" She said as she was dodging the blows t the face he kept giving her.

"Well I have learned to defend myself. You are no different than the other he sent and will end up meeting the same fate."

One of his blows hit her and sent her reeling backwards. He hit her in the stomach up ways. She went flying in the air until her back hit off the statue in the fountain. She bit her lip at the impact of hitting the fountain. She thankfully did not land in the water She landed on the ground just outside the fountain. She shook as she stood up. Just as she stood she was pulled back by her hair that had fallen out of her headscarf. The guy's knife was put at her neck. She had been like this several times she grabbed her knife from her sleeve and stabbed him in the leg.

He cried out in pain and let Sakura move away but he still had a quite god grip on her hair. She kicked him in his wound that he was holding which finally when he finally let her hair go. She put her hand to her neck; she could feel a slight trace of blood on her neck.

"Your gonna regret that" Sakura hissed.

The Li clan leader stood again like he was not wounded at all but Sakura could see that it was mask. As a leader you cannot show weakness and it is exactly what he is doing.

_He is such a good leader. I wonder why he knew I was sent from Nanto? _Sakura thought. She pushed the thought aside when he did a slow running tackle at her. Sakura manuvered herself so she was at his right. She spun her leg up and it collided with his back pushing him to the floor. Sakura faintly heard his back crack.

Sakura grabbed him as he fallen to the floor. She lowered him to the ground. He was in bad pain. She looked around herself quickly. Sakura was not evil; she grabbed her knife and quickly unmasked herself. The leader gasped from what he saw.

"I'm sorry I had to do this. I want to keep my life so I can avenge my parents death."

"I am sorry for what happened to them" The man said beneath her, "Anyhow, your brother…" The man was spluttering and coughing up blood, "… Is still alive"

Sakura stared in shock. He brother, "That cant be. He was killed right in front of me eight years ago?" Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"He is training at his little training place. He is under the same circumstances as you. Nanto told him what you have become. He is training to be a bodyguard, he wants nothing more than to kill him too but he cant or your life will be in danger. He knew that I knew about your brother, He wanted me dead so I could not tell you. Kill me please?"

"What? Why?"

"I have always known it was you under that famous scarf. Please I'm suffering from blood loss?"

"I'm sorry" Sakura bought her knife and stabbed him in the neck cutting in air pipe and shattering his nerve system instantly.

"Thank you" He chocked out before his entire world went black.

"No thank you" Sakura grabbed her scarf and jumped into the tree. She made it out of the Li place jus as Syaoran came into the garden.

"Father?" He asked into the darkness. He walked to where he lay. He bent down beside him. Tear threatening to pour from his eyes that not had cried for 11 years, "Father!" He screamed he screamed into the echoing darkness.

He looked by the tree that Sakura recently jumped into. He noticed something that looked like a key card.

_Gold suite, Hong Kong holiday hotel? _Syaoran put that into his pocket it may come in handy. He ran back inside and asked for a microphone off of the DJ. He stood on the main stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? Thank you. I'm sorry to inform you that the party has ended as there has been a murder on the side lawn."

All the hall gasped at this. The hall started to empty. When it was empty including the DJ. The Li family was left.

"Who Syaoran?" Xiefa asked.

"Father" Syaoran said showing no emotion but deep down he was very sad.

"No" Yelan whispered from beside him. She fainted falling into Fanren's arms.

"MOTHER!" The girls shouted in unison.

"She is alright she has fainted. Put her on the sofa, let her rest"

The carried their mother out of the room. Syaoran stood alone in the centre of the room looking out into the night.

_Ill shall seek this person and kill whoever killed you father………_

* * *

Well what you think? Review let me know. Thankies again to all reviewers. Bit of a cliffy here but not major……… I shall update as quick as possible.

In the mean time. Check out my other stories. One is about vampires and the other Angels. Yes they are all CCS I cannot write anything else

Cya

Destiny!


	4. Home Sweet Home?

Hiy

WOW got loads of reviews for last chapter hehe. Thanks guys…

Well here is the next chapter…

* * *

Sakura made it to her hotel and she just realised that she had dropped her key card.

"Shit" She whispered to herself. She looked over to the receptionist's desk. There was a boy not much older than Tomoyo, same colour hair and eyes. His badge said his name was Eirol.

She would have used her ability of telekinesis as a Ninja to cause a distraction. Like make something rattle or crash. Or make the spare key come to her. She decided against as it would bring to much attention upon herself. She walked calmly up to the desk.

"Can I have the spare key to gold apartment please as I left my key card in my room please?"

"Yes, here"

"Thank you"

She walked to the lift and quickly climbed in. She tapped her foot on the floor with impatience as the lift was going a bit to slow for her liking. She slid the key card in the slide when it finally popped out. The lift doors opened then shut instantly behind her. She was already in trouble as she had dropped her key card at the Li mansion. If they found it they could track her through the hotel.

She quickly grabbed her phone and dialled Nanto's number. She didn't exactly have a choice.

"Hello" Nanto's voice said from the other end.

"Get me a private jet home now" Sakura demanded shoving everything she owned into a suitcase.

"Why? Have you completed the task I set you?"

"Yes now get me home now" Sakura hissed.

"Fine it shall be at the airport by the time you get there" Nanto said before he hung up.

Sakura put the phone into her pocket quickly. Grabbed her suitcase and ran for it. She climbed out of her window. And dropped the spare key inside first, then taken off to the airport.

She waited about 20 minute before the jet actually arrived to take her home. She did not return until the next morning at 10 am. She collapsed on her bed tired from the previous days events.

She began to doze off when her phone rang.

_Nanto…_Sakura was awake instantly. She was still in her black outfit so she pulled her headscarf over her head and jumped out of the window onto her balcony. She hung up, as she already knew what it meant. She leapt to the roof. She began running and jumping over the roofs. Her only way of travelling so she was not caught.

She arrived at Nanto's on time. Quickly unravelled her scarf from her head and let her hair fall. She arrived on the balcony. Nanto was not on the balcony. She kicked open the doors. Somehow fired up with fury.

Sakura pulled out her knife, as his bodyguards are not around.

"Put it away. You know you cant kill me, don't try" Nanto voice rang through the room.

Sakura put it away slightly but made sure she could grab instantly just in case he tried anything.

"Well how did it go?"

"Good actually got a lot of information…" Sakura trailed off, "Information about my brother. Where is he?" Sakura hissed.

"Know about that?" Nanto said, "Well he is at the place you did all your training. He is resisting it but we have blackmail against him."

"Well I'm finished here for now. See you later." Sakura was about to jump onto the roof.

"If you plan on going to get your brother you wont come back out"

"Shut up"

"Anyway get back here. We haven't finished."

"Well as I said I am. I have nothing else to say" Sakura said leaping onto roof and running home.

Meanwhile in China dawn had just broke across the sky. Syaoran got up ages ago and decided to go and trace the card back to the person that was last there.

He wore all black. He didn't have a special Ninja outfit, because he did not need one. He did have a headscarf for the same reasons as Sakura. He came to the hotel. He stood outside for a moment checking it was the right hotel. He walked to the door and they shot open automatically.

He walked to the reception desk. There was a girl there with medium brown hair and brown eyes. There was another man by the gold lift. He had well golden blonde hair and green hunting cats eyes. Syaoran quickly slipped a glance to the girl's badge. Her name was Morgan.

I should check the room out first for traces of someone there recently. In case my father murderer was a thief as well. He thought smiling at himself for using his initiative. He passed a man with pale blonde hair and green eyes. His name was Hunter.

He stepped into the lift and quickly swiped the card when he came to the top. The apartment definitely had traces of someone being here. He looked into the bedroom and opened a chest of drawers. There was a kunai left. One of the deadly ninja weapons.

He walked to the front area. He taken down a picture as it was squint on the wall. It had holes in several areas of the wall. He looked around the entire apartment to find anything else. And there wasn't so he set off back to the floor to find who was here last.

He walked to the front desk. Morgan was still standing there. Typing on the computer.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if you would help me find out who was last in this apartment" Syaoran asked handing her the card.

"Well one moment let me check" Morgan said. She went on a certain screen and swiped the key card and came up the lists, "The last person to stay here was Sakura Kinomoto. Do you know her?"

"Yes. She is my em…5th cousin" Syaoran lied. What would Sakura Kinomoto the singer be doing with a Kunai in her bedside draw? … Syaoran thought, Regardless she was the last person next to my dad at the party when he died. And she was not in the hall when it happened. It's got to be her.

"How did you come by this key? This was issued to Sakura when she came here."

"Oh she came to my party yesterday and we didn't get to talk. Then I found this card she dropped. I wanted to return it to you and find out she actually dropped it. Thanks for your help" Syaoran lied partly.

Syaoran quickly ran out of the hotel before Morgan could ask any more questions. He made his way back to his mansion and went on the computer. He grabbed a suitcase out of the cupboard and while he was doing that he called the airline.

"Hello Etoyoc airlines. How may I help you?"

"I need your earliest flight to Japan"

"Yes that will be today in 5 hours. May I ask what class you will be riding in?"

"First"

"Ok. Thank you goodbye"

Syaoran bought the phone away from his ear and hung up. Five minutes later he grabbed some money out of the upstairs safe. He ran down the stairs and opened the door and strode out. There was a limo waiting so he took it.

"Airport please" Even though I have like another 3 hours, Syaoran thought.

Sakura came into her apartment actually going through the door. She had two messages. One was from Nanto saying that she was a bitch for leaving during there meeting. The other was from her manager saying she had to be at the photo shoot for her new album tomorrow.

Better return Nanto's call. The god dam bastard. Sakura thought.

She picked up the phone and quickly dialled his number.

"Hello" Nanto answered.

"Well you going to shout or what?"

"Yes but not on the phone. Face to face. Where did you go I tried calling?"

"Anywhere to be away from you. That's where" Sakura said sweetly but there was bitterness in that sentence.

"Ill explain everything at out next meeting-" Nanto began

"How do you know there will be another one?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

"There will be or ill send someone to get you. Anyway lets say tomorrow"

"Cant got a photo shoot it will last quite long" But I have a recording for my new single aswell…?

"How long?"

"Have no idea"

"You have done this before. You should know?"

"Well each shoot is different" Sakura put in with venom in her voice. I have to call my manager.

"Fine then. Tomorrow night at Penguin Park. Midnight. Don't be late. Bye" Nanto explained.

Sakura hung up without saying goodbye. She then dialled her managers number. He answered straight away.

"Hello Sakura what can I do for you?"

"You organised a photo shoot for me on the same day when I'm recording my new single?"

"Did I? I thought your recording was not till next week?"

"Its tomorrow…" Sakura assured.

"Well I shall have to reschedule for you. Have fun with your recording. Your song writer has written you a song call 'Imaginary' ok?"

"Ok"

"The lyrics are in your post. The maid might have put them in the kitchen… Like she always does"

"Ok ill check a practise."

"There is a tape so you can get the tune right"

"Ok thanks."

"Goodbye"

Sakura walked slowly to the kitchen and picked up her post. One was the lyrics, and other invites to parties. She quickly skimmed the party invites and kept the best ones. She opened the lyrics and they were not long but it was enough to last a single with her song 'whispers' as well. She quickly studied them and then put them on her bedside cabinet got changed and went to bed.

Unknown to her Syaoran seeking vengeance had just arrived in Japan…

* * *

Well I know the chapter was not as good as the previous ones. But I had a heck of a lot of trouble with this one. For readers of my angel story just letting you know I'm deleting that one because I can be bothered writing it if I have to force ideas on to the page so yeah its being deleted.

Ok that's its from me. Good things happen in next chapter to stay tuned!

Destiny!

xxx


	5. Syaoran revealed and Brother

HELLOOOOO!

Im VERY EXTREMELY SORRY. I spent ages with chapter 4. Well here is a quick update (I hope).

Well here it is guys…

* * *

Syaoran while on the plane called Tomoyo his cousin, Eirol's current girlfriend to get Sakura's number.

_They have no idea what im doing…_ Syaoran thought getting in a cab. He quickly rigged up his locator to his cell phone. Selected Locate by number on his locator. Dialled her number and after what seemed like forever she answered.

"Moshi-Moshi" Her voice was heavy like she had to run to the phone. Syaoran remained silent. The Locator was going quite slow maybe he had to talk, "Moshi-Moshi?" She said again.

"Oh err hello" Syaoran said looking at his locator. _Nearly there just number of the house!_ Syaoran thought.

"Who is this?" Sakura spoke. …_Bingo! Save_…Syaoranthought with delight.

"Oh im sorry must have got the wrong number sorry goodbye." Syaoran flipped his phone down and put it in his pocket. Syaoran just realised that the cab driver still hasn't took off but the driver was glaring daggers at him through the screen.

"Tell me where your going or your going out boy!" The driver hissed with impatience. "Oh sorry just take me to a really good hotel" "Ok" The driver huffed and started driving. Syaoran stared out the cab window at the sky.

_Wont be long father…_ Syaoran thought.

* * *

Sakura put the phone down and stared at it confused, "Weird…" She shrugged and put the phone down. She walked off back to her bedroom her hair-dripping wet on her wooden flooring. She quickly dried her self off blow dried her hair and slipped into a dark pink vest top with her black lust pants. They are flary at the end with a corset cord design on her thighs at the front with pink ribbon.

She quickly straitened her hair but curled it under at the end. She left her usual route through the window and across rooftops and down stairs in a certain building. She made it to the recording studio by 11 am.

"Finally…" The Producer said as she came in

"Ok… I wasn't that late" Sakura told him.

"Anyway let begin"

Sakura listened to her new song and sang it through in her head. When the song was over she stated what she wanted to do.

"I want Riian to sing it through first then we do a trial run with me. Then we record. Right?"

"Ok fine by me."

Riian walked into the recording room and put her microphones on and adjusted the mike hanging from the ceiling. She nodded her head signalling she was ready…

5 hours later.

"Ok. All the way through again people." The recorder said. Sakura sank to her knees.

_We have been through it like 10 times already… _Sakura moaned silently.

"Riian. Please Oh please get it right this time"

"Will do"

(A.N. The **Bold** bits are Sakura. The _Italics_ in ( ) are Riian.)

Sakura began. The song was to sakura the SSSS song. Meaning short, sweet, slow and simple. She started.

**"I know that your hiding things using gentle words to shelter me. **

**Your words were like a dream,**

**But dreams could never fool me… **

**Not that easily."**

The lyrics were simple. The song was very relaxing as well. Sakura's voice was low yet you could hear it. All the people were sighing at her beautiful voice.

**"I acted so distant then **

**didn't say goodbye before you left.**

**But I was listening. **

**You'll fight your battles far from me.**

**Far to easily"**

" " **Save your tears cause I'll come back." **

**I could hear that you whispered**

**As you walked through that door.**

**But still I swore, **

**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages.**

**Shouting might have been the answer. **

**What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?**

**But now im not afraid to say what's in my heart."**

Sakura stopped to catch her breath. She glanced at The producer and he was nodding signaling this were going well.

" '**Cause a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages.**

**They'll fly to you.**

**Even though I cant see.**

**I know they're reaching you.**

**Suspended on Silver wings!"**

The producer was still nodding. The recorder was watching the sound meter. Who was also nodding. Sheflicked her gaze atRiian and she was shaking but trying to look calm.

"**Oh a thousand words.**

**One thousand embraces.**

**Will cradle you.**

**Making all of you weary days seem far away.**

**They'll hold you forever."**

There was a instrumental at this point. Just the guitar playing a soft solo with a cymbal from some drums in the background. Sakura smiled at Riian also in a begging way to get it right.

**"Oh a thousand words.** _(A thousand words)_

**Have never been spoken. **_(OhhOhh yea)_

**They'll fly to you.**

**They'll carry you home. **(Carry you home!)

**Back into my arms.**

**Suspended on Silver Wings. **_(ohh On Silver wings)"_

"**And a thousand words,**(ohh!)

**Call out through the ages **_(call through the ages)_

**They'll cradle you** (ohh)

**Turning all of your lonely years to only days.**_(Oh Only days)_

**They'll hold you forever!**

**Ohh A Thousand words…" **

Sakura almost screamed with relief. Riian had finally got it right. The people cheered. Sakura smiled at them and shook Riian's hand saying thank you.

"I have some more songs to go on your next album." Riian said

"You are a superstar when it comes to song writing" Sakura smiled.

"Nah you the superstar" Riian corrected.

"That was good considering it was your first time actually being my back in singer on a CD. But i understand it was nerves that caught you. Trust me its happened to me." Sakura smiled hugging Riian in a thank you.

"Sakura" The producers said.

"Yeah coming"

Sakura removed her headphones and sorted her hair out quickly. She went into the main area and spoke to her producer.

"You need to more tracks to finish the CD. So take a look on you album and pick 2 after the song you just recorded."

"Will do. Ill let you know." Sakura said then walking out saying goodbye, "Thanks guys!"

Sakura looked up to the summer sky. _Lets walk home…_ Sakura thought.

* * *

Syaoran arrived at his hoteltwo hours ago and just unpacked then he waited until around 4pm to go and check out Sakura place just to be sure it was her.

Syaoran left and followed his locators directions. He was standing outside a …_APARTMENT! What is a superstar living in an apartment for? _Syaoran thought.

He found the number and quickly picked the lock. He stood in a apartment with wooden floors and cream walls. The apartment was well furnished like a superstar's would be. Syaoran moved through the apartment always using leather gloves when touching things. He found a pair of keys and quickly locked the front door. He noticed a window leading out on the balcony wide open.

_That must be her route for leaving._ Syaoran thought.

He quickly scanned the apartment for any traces of… anything. He looked in most unusual places e.g. in the ceiling.

He was just walking over to the fireplace when he heard a faint sound under him. He moved his foot off the place it was then out it back on. There it was again. He quickly picked up the floorboard it was slightly loose. He lifted it without too much trouble. Underneath it was various ninja weapons, books on the ninja magic, and files of various people… deceased people one including his father.

Syaoran put the floorboard back down and walked over to her phone. 2 messages on the answer machine. He pressed play. The first one was from her manager Syaoran presumed as he was saying things like good luck at recording and her photo shoot was rescheduled for Tuesday. The second one was interesting:

"Sakura. Remember Midnight. Penguin Park. Goodbye"

_Better go see who she is meeting and why… _Syaoran decided silently.

Suddenly there was a click of the door. Someone was entering. Sakura. Syaoran quickly leapt under the sofa right beside him. She wondered aimlessly into her room. And quickly undressed to go into the bath. Relaxation from her hard days work. Syaoran blushed and immediately looked away.

_Syaoran you fucking pervert… ! _Syaoran thought mentally slapping himself. When he heard the bath water run and the bathroom door slam shut. He made a run for the window.

Sakura heard a crash from the living room and sounds of running footsteps. She quickly unlocked the bathroom door and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked into the living room and looked in. No one was there. She looked at her answer machine and there were 2 messages. One was the manager the other was Nanto. She deleted them and walked back to the bathroom. She stepped into her bathroom letting the tension, the stress from her day flow away like the tide on the beach back to the sea.

Hours later Sakura finally got out feeling refreshed and relaxed. She got dressed in her fully black ninja regalia. She moved into the living room after tying her hair backing a simple braid. She looked to the clock. It was 10pm.

_CRICKY! I stayed in that bath a long time! _Sakura thought.

She pulled her album out of her bag. And quickly slipped it in the CD player. She passed her hand over the CD player and it opened. She put in the CD and closed it in the same way it instantly played. By the end of that she had picked song number 6 and 9 called Haunted and Real Emotion.

She quickly switched on her computer and sent a email to her producer.

_I have decided on what songs to put on the single. _

_They need to be recorded I can't just carry them over. The Album is new but its quite old._

_We can meet again next week Thursday. _

_Later_

_Sakura_

She glanced at the clock. Half past eleven.

_God time is flying for me today…_Sakura thought.

She wrapped her head scarf around her head and set out.

She arrived just on time. Right on the dot of midnight as she went round the long way.

"Well done" Nanto said not facing her.

His bodyguard restrained her for a minute until she was disarmed.

"I'm sorry. But not today" Sakura said. The guard stopped and snickered. Sakura relaxed and bought her feet up and flipped over on the guard arms kicking them in the face in the process. She landed on her feet like a cat and then flung her self at the other guards and knocked them out. She grabbed her stuff and put them back in the appropriate places. Nanto still just stood there. He laughed. Sakura looked puzzled yet pissed off.

"What the hell you laughing at?" Sakura followed his gaze and realised that he was staring at this guy getting beaten to a pulp. She continued to look until she realised when she seen the mans face. It was her brother.

"Go on. I'm not holding you back" Nanto said but there was something in his voice that Sakura could not fathom.

She walked over to him slowly the guards soon stopping when they seen her walking over to them. Her brother was curling up clutching his stomach in pain. Hissing words that Sakura could barely make out. This she could hear clearly.

"I-I Just wanted to see her" Touya whimpered in pain.

"Well now you can." Nanto answered.

Touya looked up and seen a person dressed in black. He couldn't see her face.

Sakura removed her scarf and knelt down. Just so Touya could see her.

"Touya…" Sakura whispered. Her voice cracking slowly.

"Sakura…?" Touya whispered trying to sit up.

"It's me. Don't move you'll make yourself worse." Sakura told. _What the hell have they done to him?_

Sakura stood back up and strode back towards Nanto.

"What-What- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" Sakura screamed hysterically.

"I don't exactly have to answer to you do I?" Nanto explained. Clicking his fingers the guard that were once around Touya were around him again.

"That's enough!" Sakura hissed. Nanto just laughed smiling, "Stop it!" Sakura shouted pulling out a kunai and chucking directly at Nanto. The kunai sped through the air at deadly speed. Nanto not noticing the sudden outburst and the kunai heading directly for him looked her way he moved hoping to escape the deadly weapon. But he was abit too slow. The kunai embedded deeply in his shoulder.

He clutched his shoulder making no sign of pain and pulled out the kunai and chucked it straight back in her direction. Sakura knew this was coming and kicked the kunai out the way.

"Finally. I have at least wounded you in some way. Maybe I can kill you one day after all" Sakura said aloud.

"Really? Well you wont be able to kill me until after you have killed him" Nanto stated using his wounded arm and pointed at the direction of a hedge, "He is after you. For killing his father."

Syaoran heard the entire convosation from where he was hid behind the bush. Without warning the man who had just got stabbed in the shoulder pointed in his direction. Sakura faced him but obviously couldn't see him behind her bush.

"No ones there" Sakura said never taking her eyes fully off of Nanto.

"Well anyway this wasn't why we came here. You won't be able to see your brother again so savour the moment. But as long as you disobey me you put your brother's life at risk. Trust me Sakura when I say this your brother will either be tortured or dead if you disobey me again."

Sakura stared at him as the guard that surrounded him let him go and leave. Nanto remained where he was but motioned to her to go to him.

Sakura stood but felt strange. Something was happening. Then she seen it a dart was flying through the night air speeding straight at Touya. Sakura could only think of one thing to do. She jumped in the way of the dart. It embedded in her wrist and started bleeding. She felt strange not because of sensing something bad was happening because the dart poison was spreading through her slowly eating away at her.

She fell to her knees clutching her wrist. She looked up a Nanto who just stared at her not even moving to help her. Sakura grabbed her headscarf and wrapped it around her elbow. It stopped the poison from spreading but it was making her arm feel sore and cold. She gripped her wrist where the dart had struck. She squeezed it loads of blood poured out along with a green thick substance. Sakura stared at it in horror. If that had struck her heart she would have been struck dead instantly.

She regained her balance and walked over to Touya. He writhed in pain trying to sit up. Sakura was by his side in an instant helping him up. He looked into his hazel eyes with a tint of emerald.

"Touya. What have they done to you?"

"It doesn't matter Sakura. Are you alright?" Touya asked couching in some places and wincing in pain.

"Yes im fine. I try and keep away for as long as possible. Nothing I can do now. He taught me everything I know. Its virtually impossible to kill him because he does the exact same like I do and knows what will be coming up.

"But anyway. Ill rescue you. Please be ready for nest Tuesday. Ill come for you. I swear just be somewhat near the entrance." Sakura was about to pull away from him but Touya had a grip on her wrists.

"Listen to me. If you get caught I cant do anything to save you."

"Nanto will hurt but wont kill me" Sakura reassured.

"See you Tuesday" Touya said.

Sakura hugged him briefly just to not give Nanto the wrong impression. She stood and walked over to Nanto slowly. Who was leaning back like he was leaning against a non-existent wall. She stopped just behind him and spoke not facing him.

" You hurt him or touch him in any way. I will kill you and that's a promise." Sakura hissed but she meant every word.

"Like you could." Nanto replied simply turning round to face her still had his arms crossed.

"I mean it. You took everything I loved from me. You dare take him from me again the only person I have got left. I will kill you. And don't think I feel the same like a do about the other people I have killed example the Li Leader. Why did you have to make me like this?"

"Because I knew you could be great one day and you are. Are you not glad that I took from your stupid family the way they were treating you?" When Nanto said that Sakura was stunned and filled with rage. She lashed out and punched him. Nanto knew this was coming and put up his hand to block it.

"I would hurt you right here now for doing that. But no I wont. You have been hurt already." Nanto said flicking his gaze to Touya.

Sakura was just about to throw another punch when she realised what he meant.

"I mean it." Sakura said just before she ran off home.

She made it home in no time at all. She quickly got changed into her nightwear tied her hair back. Then leapt into the corner of her couch and cried. She looked up to see her kunai practise picture of Nanto obviously. She picked up a handful of them right beside her and flung them at the picture.

"You bloody bastard!" Sakura screamed.

There was a just a silent knock at the door then she quickly wiped the tears away with a tissue and ran to the door. Soon as she opened it she was greeted with a punch. She fallen back from the impact and her head/neck hit of the corner of the phone table.

Her vision began to cloud all she seen was a mans body. Messy chestnut brown hair and cold emotionless amber eyes staring her down. Then all she heard was "lets talk" very faintly then her world around her changed to endless depths of darkness.

* * *

Well thank you for reading previous chapter reviewers. The song included is from Final Fantasy X-2. I dont own it so ... the song is utterly cute. Lol.

Well my next chapter will hopefully be up soon.

Destiny!

xxx


	6. Talk the truth

Well Im back with the next chapter guys. Thanks so much reviewers.

Well on with the story.

Oh and special thanks to my editor YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

* * *

Sakura woke up rather uncomfortably. She tried to pull her hands round to touch where she was hit. Strangely enough they were tied. Sakura signed and stood and leapt high enough to bring her hands under her legs to the front. She fiddle with the knot that held her wrist bound soon the ropes fell to the floor.

"Well Done" A voice sounded from behind her. The voice was Manly. Sakura looked over her shoulder and seen a rather sexy man sitting on her armchair. He had chestnut brown messy hair and emotionless depths of amber eyes any girls would drown in. The last thing she seen before she fainted.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked keeping her voice straight.

"Son of the Li Leader…" Syaoran told "Who you killed. Why?" Syaoran voice was strong but absolute rage and fury was coming off him in streams. There was something about his voice that told Sakura he was slightly dangerous.

"Same reason as anyone else I have killed. Orders" Sakura explained simply.

"Yeah. Sure. Do you know how many times I have heard that excuse? Ninja's don't take orders. They kill the people before they get the chance." Syaoran said not believing a word that escaped her lips.

Sakura just shrugged as if she didn't care. She rubbed her wrists. She had big horrible rope burns there and they stung like hell. She hissed when she touched the area the dart had hit. She glanced quickly at the wound. The dart had taken a huge chunk out of her skin.

_That's one strange dart… _Sakura thought.

Syaoran smirked noticing how she hissed when she touched her injured wrist.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in China? Ready to take your fathers place?" Sakura questioned.

"Im here because I want to kill you for killing my father. But I wont do that tonight. I want you to suffer like I am" Syaoran explained.

When he finished talking he was right in front of her. Inches from her Sakura could feel his warm breath on her skin. Sakura's mind screamed.

_Oh Hell! He is going to kiss me isn't he? _Sakura's mind screamed out in protest. Sakura knew she should move away but she was to mesmerised by his gorgeous eyes. In the end Syaoran grabbed her injured wrist and applied unbearable pressure on the wound.

Sakura tried to pry his hand of her wrist but he was to strong. While she was to busy pulling at his hand. Syaoran bought out a kunai with his other hand. He bought it down and stabbed her deeply in her side. Sakura screamed and fell to her knee's clutching her wrist. She was embarrassed showing such weakness in front of Syaoran. Her injured wrist was still throbbing with the pressure Syaoran was applying. Sakura examined her side quickly. The kunai was still in there but the wound was pouring with blood already. Her long auburn hair's tips were blood tinted red.

"Hope your prepared for the loss of a loved one Sakura" Syaoran smirked again.

Sakura's mind clicked with who he was talking about. Touya," You touch him and ill kill you" Sakura breathed her whole body shaking. Her voice quivering.

"Like you can?" Syaoran questioned. Sakura bit her lip and closed her eyes when he added more pressure. Blood escape the disturbed wound. It was bleeding uncontrollably.

"I didn't mean to kill you father. Nor anyone else I have- killed" She paused to bite back a scream when Syaoran began adding more pressure a the word father. When Syaoran applied more pressure something shook him inside to the very core of his being.

"Don't tell me a load of crap!" Syaoran yelled.

"Its true!" Sakura yelled trying to pull her wrist out of his iron grip. Syaoran noticed this so he increased the pressure digging his thumb into her skin making the wound worse, "STOP!"

Syaoran pulled her to her feet. Sakura grabbed her side as she was pulled to her feet. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue hard feeling some of her skin around her side wound tear.

Syaoran pushed her back down roughly onto the couch. He went to sit back on his armchair. Sakura regained her strength and started to limp slowly to the kitchen.

"Don't move. Unless you want another kunai in you side to match" Syaoran told twirling a kunai around in his fingers. Sakura sat back down slowly not wanting to get another one in her side. She reached for her headscarf and tied it tightly around her waist to stop the blood going as fast. She pulled her headband from her hair, which held her hair back and tied it around her wrist.

_What was that when I was hurting her. My whole body started shaking in protest to causing her pain… _Syaoran thought. He watched her as she stopped her wounds from bleeding as much. When her hair fallen around her shoulders…_She looks so beautiful…_Syaoran dreamed._ JESUS. This is my father's murderer im thinking about! _Syaoran blushed. The tips of his ears turned a light shade of pink.

Syaoran when he calmed down asked, "So. Don't give me the crap. Tell me the truth."

"Fine here's the story…" Sakura began. She told him about Nanto everything that led to the murder of his father, " Your father told me about my brother still being alive. I didn't want to kill him after that because my orders were my orders or else I get something awful off of Nanto as punishment. But he asked me to because he was really badly wounded." Sakura finished.

Syaoran believed the story up to when she said his father asked her to kill him," My father would never ask that"

"If you were there you would know. You should have been because then you will know what its really like" Sakura snickered. Syaoran fired up with rage again and lashed out and punched her hard in the jaw.

"You will never ever know what it really feels like. Never" Sakura hissed. Finally gathering up her strength even while knowing if she started a fight she would lose. She kicked him in the stomach. He reeled back away from her a bit. Her body screamed in Pain Protest but she shrugged it off. Syaoran regained his balance and turned to go back to his seat. Sakura stood thinking she had won. Syaoran however turned with his foot in the air. Coming in for a side kick. Sakura being injured couldn't move as fast. Syaoran's kick hit her square in her side wound.

Sakura screamed and fell to the floor clutching her side. Shaking uncontrollably from the spasms of pain being sent through out her body. The pain never subsided she just lay they're rolling on the floor shaking and breathing hard. Suddenly not expecting it she felt like she was struck by lighting. The stunners hit her square in the neck and for the second time that morning she gave into endless depths of darkness.

**Syaoran's POV**

I didn't pick her up gently like I would with any girl that had been wounded and fainted death-like on the floor. I roughly picked her up and carried her to my hotel room.

I was angry. Very angry. No one, no _one_ lies to me. Especially when they murdered my father. The one person that always believed in me and I know he would never say to a ninja "kill me". Like that. Now . . . he was dead. Dead. I couldn't believe. Now, I will make Kinomoto suffer like I have. More than that. I don't believe that shit she fed me. I never will.

I dumped her onto the floor. She would be feeling pain like hell when she woke up. I suddenly noticed something on her face sparked my interest. I moved in closer on her face. There was a tiny scar from the corner of her right eye to her ear. I've never, ever seen it before. I guess they cover it up with make-up and use trick lightning.

I wonder how she got it? No. Wait. Why do I care? Remember, Syaoran, she killed your father! Murdered him! Remember. Remember. Remember.

**End Of Syaoran's POV**

That was the last thing Syaoran thought before he laid down on his bed and blacked out into endless, dreamless, thoughtless sleep. In the meanwhile Sakura woke up.

She never felt so bad in her entire life. And that was saying a lot. The last time she felt so bad was when she was around the age of ten and gotten a beating from Nanto.

She turned to glance at the wound. It was healing—slowly, very slowly—but healing. She glanced around the room, taking in every detail and trying to find escape routes.

"Don't even try," an amused voice came from the corner. Sakura whipped around as fast as she could without applying pressure to her side. No matter how hard she tried her side still screamed out in pain.

"You," Sakura hissed.

"Yeah, me," Syaoran said smirking. And said with a steely voice. "Look into my eyes." Using his all time trick to find the truth in his opponents eyes.

Sakura refused. Syaoran went into dramatic measures and used his hand to lift her chin. Sakura went in and bit his hand. Syaoran almost screeched out in pain, but instead pulled her hair, immediately Sakura released her teeth. Syaoran took his hand and massaged it while glaring at Sakura.

"I was going to be nice, but hey you forced me," Syaoran went and brought something out.

Something that made Sakura gasp and shout "No!" and struggled against her bindings. Syaoran smirked. This time they were handcuffs.

"Stupid bastard!" Sakura screamed at him. Then her cell rang in her back pocket. She managed to fish it out with her chained hand and answer it. Syaoran heard the ring and grabbed the phone hung up and put it out of her reach.

"I need to do something. My advice would be get some sleep because I wont be nice when I return." Syaoran advised. He released one hand and cuffed it round the bedpost so Sakura couldn't move.

Sakura used her foot and tripped him up on the way out. Then sat down uncomfortably on his bed. Syaoran exited the room leaving Sakura chained to a bed.

* * *

0.o KINKY !

Sorry !

Well hope you enjoyed it.

The next chapter will be up quite soon hopefully. Thank you to my wonderful editor you did a great job with the ending!

WOW 2 chapters in a week. That's good.

Well OVER AND OUT!

Destiny!

xxx


	7. A new Beginning

**Hello**

**Anyway here is the chapter. Special thanks to DestinyAquaBlossom who kindly wrote quite a bit of this chapter (actually near enough all of it.) **

**WARNING!**

Sorry guys but towards the end of this and somewhere in the middle Sakura gets harassed. So im warning you before you get there. I WAS NEARLY SICK WRITING IT SO IT BETTER BE GOOD FOR ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS! 

**Anyway on with the story…**

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I watched glaring as that total bastard left, praying that he will leave for a long time. I needed to go, I needed to escape. I have a shrewd feeling that Nanto called me, and usually my shrewd feelings turn out quite accurate. Hey, I'm a ninja. It's comes with the job—having shrewd feelings.

I curled myself into a curled position on the bed, ignoring the pain crawling on my side. The pain was like someone stabbed in knife in my side and pulled it out very, very slowly. I took out the in my hair with both hands then brought it to my mouth and slowly tried picking the lock.

_Bring, bring_

I glanced at the nightstand. Man, that Syaoran Li _was _STUPID. He left my cell phone right there. I craned my neck to see the caller ID. It was Nanto.

**End of Sakura's POV **

Sakura finally broke free of the handcuffs after twenty-five minutes of excruciating pain and frustration. She walked over to her cell phone. There were two unread messages—both from Nanto.

Sakura glared at the phone but reluctantly picked it up and listened to the messages.

"_Sakura came to my place—NOW" _The first message said.

Second message: _"I don't know what you're playing at but if you don't come your brother is going to befall mortal peril. Come to my place—NOW! Or else." _

Sakura immediately knew she had to go. She usually was willing to risk a lot of things. But to risk her only family member's life was not what she was going to risk. Even if Nanto's threat was a empty one.

Sakura took another look at her wrist and side—her headscarf and headband were soaked with blood she shredded them both and tossed them into the trash.

Sakura grabbed one of the bed cloths and ripped it into strips and tied on strip around her side and another over her wrist that got the poison dart stuck in it. She took another strip and held her hair back with it.

She opened a window and gauged how far the ground was from there,. Sakura guessed that Syaoran's hotel-room faced the other way from the road and she was thankful. The patch of grass might do some good but she was not about to jump all the way down. She wasn't stupid.

The ninja swung a leg over the windowsill and prepared to leave when Syaoran barged into the hotel room. "

"Where in the seven hells do you think you're going?" Syaoran snarled and made to grab Sakura's arm. Sakura was fed up with his annoying tactics. She curled up her fingers into a fist and snapped her arm up at the elbow, aimed, swung. The result? A blacked-out Syaoran. Sakura took off; and instead off jumping out the window, she exited from the door that Syaoran clumsily left open.

Sakura ran like Nanto's guards were at her heels (the stronger ones that Sakura were actually afraid of) to Nanto's place.

**Meanwhile w/ Syaoran**

"Damn! That girl is _fast_!" Syaoran who just woken up 5 seconds after Sakura left, pain drenched over him like ice-cold water.

He immediately jumped up and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. A elderly woman was seating on a seat in the corridor, facing the window.

"Um, hello? Did you happen to see a girl running by here? Around 5' 6", slim, green eyes, auburn hair?"

"Oh yes, she went down to the entrance and went left and then right until I couldn't see her anymore."

"Thank you," Syaoran bowed (even in a crisis be kind to your elders) and ran.

**Back to Sakura**

Sakura went to the front door and panted, heaving heavily. She straightened and knocked on the door. _Light, light, heavy, light _that was the code for any of Nanto's Ninjas to knock.

A suited bodyguard opened the door. Not-smiling, he gestured for Sakura to come in and at that time Syaoran managed to reach where Sakura was. He stared-slash-gaped at the huge bodyguard filling the ENTIRE doorway and he started advancing toward Sakura. If Syaoran had to guess, he was going to try to disarm Sakura.

Sakura snorted. "Sorry, but I'm fed up, getting disarmed every time I am to go near Nanto." She stepped back allowing at least a foot of space between her and the bodyguard she ran up and threw a spin kick at his face and skidded back she ran forward again and grabbed the gun in the bodyguards holster and shot the bodyguard in the face. She hid the gun, right before someone started clapping.

_Clap, clap, clap _

"Good job Sakura, my darling Ninja," A deep voice drawled. Out stepped a 6 foot tall guy with brown hair, blue hard cold eyes wearing black . . . Nanto. "Come in, I have a little surprise for you." Nanto gestured Sakura to come in closer. Sakura stepped in and kicked his bodyguard out of the way and entered cautiously. .

Syaoran quickly slipped in before the door slammed into his face. He was wearing all black so he blended in quite nicely with the shadows—and there were a lot of shadows and black in the "house."

"Sakura I see from some other spies that you've killed Naroas Li." He drawled casually. Syaoran was beginning to hate this guy.

"I did on orders of you, of your idiocy," Sakura spat on the ground next to Nanto's feet.

"Kinomoto," the man said warningly, twisting the body-guard that Sakura's murdered from her hand. "Don't forget I killed your entire family I could finish you off in a second. Including your brother." He snapped his fingers and two bodyguards came out with a unconscious Touya.

Sakura growled and hissed. "How can I forget? You shove it in my face every single fucking day."

Syaoran on the other hand was feeling a little more sympathetic to Sakura now. Because Sakura had been telling the truth and he at least hadn't lost his ENTIRE family, like Sakura had by one person.

Nanto slammed Sakura to the wall by her shoulders and put his lips right on the base of Sakura's neck and began pulling the top down. Sakura slapped his hands away and glared.

"Feisty," Nanto chuckled then glared at Sakura. "You have another mission; kill the rest of the Li's."

"Hell, no. Syaoran already lost his father, no way in the seven hells am I going to kill his mother and sisters." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I know what it's like to be an orphan."

"Oh, did you hear that?" He snickered and glanced at his bodyguards—who on cue began snickering as well. "She feels sorry for an orphan." He began down-right laughing manically.

Syaoran had to bite his tongue from yelling at the man. Sakura lost her family to that guy and he was laughing! _Laughing! _

Sakura said. "I'm not doing it."

"If you refuse, you lose your only family member that's alive." Nanto pointed the gun at Touya while the two bodyguards lifted their guns at her. Sakura cringed.

She had NO idea what to do. She frantically thought . . . She didn't want to kill all of Syaoran's family but she didn't want to lose Touya.

"I'm need to go," Nanto pretended to hand his gun to his bodyguard but instead shot . . .

Sakura screamed. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Sakura reached out and try to grab Nanto who merely dodged and motioned to his bodyguard that was carrying Touya's dead body to grab Sakura. Sakura was held from behind and was sobbing. Nanto smirked and went away.

Sakura was shocked, stunned, and angry. Really angry. Furious. She turned and did a very well aimed punch at the bodyguard who was holding her head who immediately dropped her (and the gun.) Sakura angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and snatched the gun from the ground and shot her gun off in a fluid motion killing both of the bodyguards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nanto returned with hatred burning in his eyes.

"I just killed your bodyguards." Sakura tightened the grasp on the gun.

"Here you go," Nanto chucked Sakura a brown file at her feet. Sakura bent down and looked at it. There were many pictures not just one. Sakura recognised them as the Li sisters and Yelan Li.

"Kill them or else." Nanto said with a menacingly grin. "But not that boy, Sroyan or something."

"It's Syaoran. And no. I'm not going to."

"Yes you are." Nanto said, amused. "Your flights on Saturday to China,"

Sakura quickly ran off.

"Hope you enjoy reliving your past. Sakura" he laughed evilly as he left the room.

Syaoran after hearing this, he realised that he had been wrong all along. He had caused Sakura terrible pain when she has all along been telling the truth. He ran back the way he came really fast hoping to catch up to Sakura before it was too late. He ran to the bottom and the stairs and surprisingly she was not there yet. He waited outside where Sakura would not see him when she came out. She ran out her head bowed low and ran past Syaoran. Syaoran swore he saw something on her face glisten in the sunlight. Was it tears?

Syaoran went out after she ran past him grabbed her waist trying not to hurt her too much and covered her mouth and dragged her into a nearby alleyway.

"Listen-" Syaoran began but was cut off.

"What do you want now? I can't kill you." Sakura snarled really pissed off but she was also really upset.

"To talk. Listen. I'm really sorry I didn't believe you. Sorry for everything actually" flicking a glance at her side and wrist. "But you must know something. We have to go to china before Friday."

"I know he's going to do something, he's going to break me, destroy me. I heard him one day telling his bodyguard's about going to China on Friday. He's going to do the honour of killing your family it front of ME. He wants to break me. Kill me. My family was murdered just because my family was his rival. I can't face it again. I just watched my brother die in front of my eyes."

"You can!"

"No I can't! You didn't know what its like to watch your family die before your eyes. You don't know do you? He wants to do that to you to. Trust me. I know him better than that."

"Listen. You took my fathers life but you didn't have a choice, now you do. You can stand up to him and I'll help you"

"How?"

"Ok. I'll help you if you help me. Then we can kill Nanto. Deal?"

"With what?"

"Killing Nanto," Syaoran said simply. "He killed my father. That, I don't forgive."

Sakura thought about it for a moment. _Can I trust him? Does he really want to help me? _Sakura thought as she stared into his amber depths, hoping to find truth and the one speck of trust in his eyes. She continued staring until she found it. _He really is sorry!_

"Fine, I'll do it." Sakura smiled.

_God that smile is so breathtaking…_Syaoran thought then slapped himself mentally again.

"Let's go my place since you're paying for a hotel room." Sakura grabbed his arm and ran with him to his hotel room. While Syaoran went up to his room Sakura waited and paid for his stay to the hotel. Syaoran came back down the stairs and seen Sakura handing the receptionist a debit card.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me pay!"

"No! It's the least I can do for you!"

Syaoran folded his arms across his chest and waited for her finish. The receptionist handed her card back. Sakura turned around and looked at Syaoran standing there looking very sexy.

_Oh Jesus! He is so sexy … _Sakura also slapped herself mentally for the first time.

"Okay, done. Let's go." Sakura walked home next to him in silence

She directed him to the couch. "Go relax, I'm going to change clothes and get some decent bandages and medicine for the kunai _you _shoved into my side."

Syaoran winced and weakly said. "Um, sorry."

Sakura winked. "I'll forgive you. Then you're crashing here so we can figure out how to deal with Nanto and get rid of your family—fakely." Sakura quickly added after seeing Syaoran's face.

Sakura walked into her room and quickly changed into a light white off-shoulder sweater and gray track pants, which were lying on her bed and grabbed her first-aid package and came back out to her living room. Sakura hated these clothes but sadly they were soft and light and wont give her much pain to her injuries as her other clothes did.

"Help me," Sakura demanded. "After all you _were _the one who did this."

Syaoran gulped and carefully lifted up Sakura's sweater revealing a deep cut with black and blue surrounding it. He carefully dabbed alcohol onto the bruise. Sakura screamed like a wild cat. Syaoran winced and applied a bandage on her side and moved onto her wrist. After a couple of screams and Syaoran was done.

"LI SYAORAN YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Sakura yelled then smiled and decided. "I'm going to have a short day tomorrow so why don't we save the stuff to plan for tomorrow. See ya."

She changed into some better-looking light clothes. She left with smirk and Syaoran lay there on the couch confused.

Later on that evening she made sure Syaoran was asleep. Then snuck out the apartment. She left and walked around slowly to Nanto's apartment hoping he was asleep. She picked the lock gently and entered. The file was still on the floor with the Li family inside. She looked to the pile of blood where Touya died. Then looked at the blood patches where Nanto's bodyguards were.

"So why are you here?" Said the deep masculine voice from behind her, "I don't remember calling you" Sakura shot up and turned to face Nanto.

"Getting the file" Sakura held it up, " Where's my brother as well?"

"Back at the hidden Ninja school getting put 6 feet under" Nanto smirked.

"Why?" Sakura whispered, "I have done all this for you. Put my own career on the line, only to find out one of my family members were alive then for you to take him from me again?"

Nanto just smirked and moved closer to her until she was backed up against the wall. Nanto put his arms on either side leaning against the wall so Sakura had no escape route. Sakura was breathing fast but cringing with disgust with him being so close to her. Nanto took her wrists and pinned them where they were on the wall. She tried to release her wrist but they were too strong. Stronger than Syaoran's grasp on her. He moved a bit closer until his body was practically crushing hers.

What Sakura didn't realize until it happened that she had backed up into the wall that had handcuffs on it. Where she had been beaten several times. Her hands were instantly locked into the handcuffs and she couldn't move at all.

"Idiot, Coming here on your own after what I did to you earlier. You must be really stupid." Nanto smirked and licked her collarbone. Sakura shivered in disgust.

_This is not what he usually does he usually beats me… anyway im going to be sick! _Sakura screamed mentally.

Sakura wriggled under him but it was no use he just pushed on her practically pushing her up the wall. Nanto came off of her for a second to get some air giving Sakura some time to move. Sakura breathed. This was DISGUSTING!

_What had I been thinking! _Sakura thought.

She turned so she was basically leaning into him. Nanto was still kissing her neck and caressing her side. Then with all her strength she lifted her leg and kicked him sharply where it hurt. That he not expecting. Sakura moved her hands from the wall. When Nanto was doing the sick stuff she had been picking the locks and maneuvering herself into a position, which will get him off.

Sakura ran past and as she was running across the roofs home she realized that Nanto had begun to tear her top. Sakura climbed in her window and sat on the armchair in the living room. She glanced at Syaoran

_At least he is still asleep…_Sakura thought relieved.

She sat curled on the armchair and watched the sun rise from the window.

* * *

**Well im very very very sorry about it. But it gets worse all will be revealed in a later chapter. So keep reading guys and thanks so much for your reviews. LOVE YOU ALL**

**Destiny!**

**xxx**


	8. My new Single

Hello

Im really REALLY sorry about making Nanto and pervert in the last chapter. But it was planned have to say… and it will get worse ok so im warning you now.

Ok right on with the chapter…

* * *

Syaoran woke on the couch and stretched moaning. He got up and ran into the kitchen and made breakfast. Then came back in and seen Sakura on the armchair.

"Sleep well?" Sakura asked not looking at him.

"Fine thanks yourself?" Syaoran asked.

"No. I didn't sleep." Sakura answered.

Syaoran just didn't say anything and just sat down and started eating his cereal again.

"Listen I need to go to the recording studio. I emailed my producer bringing the recording forward to today. So do whatever you want." Sakura explained getting up and walking into the bedroom.

_What's up with her she sounds pissed off? _Syaoran thought. He looked to where she was sitting earlier and found a brown file, which was not there when he fallen asleep. He put on whatever was in the CD player. Sakura's album rang in his ears like an angel singing on water. He put his cereal down and looked at the file. He opened it and it was the Li family.

_Didn't we leave this at Nanto's apartment? _Syaoran thought.

Sakura exited her room dressed in what she usually dresses in. She was wearing a black jeans and a red top with a wolf howling on it. She looked at the file in his hands and knew instantly it was the Li clans one she picked up last night.

_Oh fuck he's going to ask questions now… _Sakura thought.

"Where did you go last night? Nanto's apartment on your own?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes I went to get that. Could contain information." Sakura explained which was the truth.

"What did he do to you?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing. It don't matter" Sakura said wondering off.

"He beat you or forced himself on you didn't he?" Syaoran asked guessing instantly.

"Does it look like I was beaten really?" Sakura asked sarcastically, "How did you know anyway?"

"Your top was torn guessing you didn't do it on your own?" Syaoran answered.

"All right. I put myself in danger for your family ok. Just so I could find a way for you to save them. I know what its like to struggle on without any family. Just awful. Ill do anything to make sure no on else goes through that." Sakura explained.

"What happened to your fingers?" Syaoran asked taking a step closer to her.

"Oh um. I kind of had nothing to pick the lock with so I used my nails and it kind of yeah." Sakura explained showing the nails.

"Your such a idiot!" Syaoran exclaimed laughing and turning away

"Yeah I can be" Sakura explained, "But anyway I have to go record. See ya later" Sakura said slipping on her jacket.

"Can I come along?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure" Sakura said closing the door and waiting. Syaoran ran into her room and quickly got changed but before he exited something caught his eye. A picture on the side of her bed. He walked over to it and looked at it. It was a 4-person family on person was Sakura at a younger age.

_Must be her family she lost at Nanto's hands…_Syaoran realized. And turned back around to find Sakura in the doorway.

"Yes it is my family. That's me when I was ten I think. I can't remember I just remember that night everyday." Sakura explained, "Shall we go im going to be late… AGAIN!"

Syaoran laughed under his breath and walked out of the room and put on his biker boots and clomped out the apartment. They stopped and got some coffee and then ran to the studio.

"You bought forward the date but your late… again!" The producer yelled.

"Well I had to stop and get some coffee because I didn't sleep last night. Plus this guy was a shambles and had to get ready when I was leaving. He is living with me for a while." Sakura explained and got a poke in the back from Syaoran.

"Real Emotion ok? The producer said," Its not a good idea to put haunted on here"

"Yeah I know!" Sakura said taking off her jacket. Syaoran just taken a seat in the corner out of everyone's way, "By the way Syaoran this might take a really long time. You can leave whenever you want" Sakura explained then her phone started ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out and the person calling. Nanto. She flipped it up then back down again then switched it off.

"Look after this please?" Sakura asked handing the phone to Syaoran, "Don't switch it on"

Sakura walked into the studio where the microphone hang put the headphones on and breathed and then nodded signalling she was ready. Sakura glanced at the door when Riian walked and put on the other set of headphones.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"Im doing back in Cheruishii have a sore throat and couldn't make it" Riian explained.

"Well. Hope you know it!"

"Sure I do its all the same lines…" Riian trailed off obviously nervous.

"Don't be nervous you will mess it up for yourself" Sakura told her. She seemed to take it in as she relaxed and unclenched her fists.

They ran through the song when the Producer asked them to do it again even though that recording was really good.

The song was faster and popish. Sakura didn't mind this music but she barely ever sang it but since Riian made it was bound to be good but she sang it regardless. Sakura braced herself again and nodded and Riian when to start.

(A.N Sakura is in **Bold** Riian is in _italics_ ok)

"_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?"_

"**I can hear you"**

"_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?"_

Sakura sighed in relief glad that she got it right for a second time running._ Oh shit now its me! _Sakura thought.

"**Never thought that I would wind up by myself**

**If I told my wild imagination**

**But now here I am finding myself so lost**

**Everyday is a way for me to turn back"**

"**All the things I see**

**They are different from**

**What I had imagined they would be**

**Everything is different**

**Now I'm getting dizzy spells"**

"**It's real emotion shakin' up the world**

**I'll never give it up**

**I don't ever want to**

**Lose this far**

**No more than I can do**

**When I am just too wrong**

**And in my heart I can hear you say,**

**That I am not alone"**

"_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

**I can hear you**

_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?"_

_Gees and again has she been practising since Tuesday? _Sakura thought.

"**Never gonna look back, I'm already here**

**Cause you gave me faith**

**I'm on my own now**

**If anything happens unexpectedly**

**I know you are there to come and save me"**

"**What do I do now?**

**What can I do now?**

**For the truth that you have made me see**

**All that I can do now**

**Is believe in what I feel**

**It's real emotion shakin' up the world**

**I'll be forever blessed, for you to stand by me**

**Then before,**

**So many things you tell me**

**That's why I am here**

**You give me strength and now I know**

**That I am not alone"**

Sakura sighed and glanced over at Riian. She was clutching the microphone and tapping her foot with the beat.

"_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What what what_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?"_

"**I can hear you**

**It's real emotion, shakin' up the world**

**You're always here with me, so deep in my heart**

**And I am there**

**Beside you when you need me**

**Since I'm finally strong**

**Just close your eyes and you'll see me there**

**'Cause you are not alone**

**Its real emotion shakin' up the world**

**I'll never give it up**

**I don't ever want to**

**Lose this far**

**No more than I can do**

**When I am just too wrong**

**And in my heart I can hear you say,**

**That I am not alone"**

"_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

**I can hear you**

_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?"_

"**I can hear you**

**Ohh I can hear you" **

Sakura looked up and glanced at the producer and recorder. They were all cheering and clapping. _Obviously means success! Second time round! _Sakura thought really happy. She grabbed Riian as she was about to walk out.

"Did you practise?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I was kind of put down with having to do it 5 times last time so I practised and yeah its paid off" Riian answered smiling.

"Good, because I have things to do this weekend." Sakura told then Riian handed her a CD.

"What's this?" Sakura asked taking the CD.

"Songs for your next album" Riian explained.

"Jesus you write fast" Sakura complimented, "Ill Listen to them"

Riian walked out the room and left to go home after being complimented several times. Sakura left and her producer came up to her.

"The single will be released Wednesday not next week but the week after. A week after your photo shoot should give you sometime to get what picture you want then we can get the copied etc. Sound good?"

"Yup"

She glanced at Syaoran. He was still there but was looking at her. She smiled and walked over to him. He rose with one single movement. They left side by side but silence until they exited the building.

"Your such a different person when you sing" Syaoran complimented.

"Well yeah it's my reprieve" Sakura explained still walking.

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know" Sakura stated.

Suddenly her phone rang from her pocket. She looked at it was a message. Surprise surprise from Nanto.

_**Sakura,**_

_**GET 2 MY APARTMENT RIGHT NOW!**_

Sakura sent back.

_**Y in the name of fuck should I? **_

_**I have something 2 tell u about your brother.**_

Sakura sent back really pissed off the fact he is still using her brother against her even though he is dead.

_**Tell me now. Im not coming.**_

The phone rang. Sakura didn't want to answer it but she was just sending him messages.

_I have to answer! SHIT! _Sakura thought.

Sakura pressed the green phone accept key.

"Well, tell me on the phone"

"You know I don't say things this way" Nanto explained, "Come now"

"Fine but im not coming on my own!" Sakura said as she hung up, "Come with me?" Sakura pleaded.

"Where?" Syaoran asked

"To Nanto's"

* * *

Well cliffie people !

Haha keep reading and u will find out!

I know this was a pretty shit chapter but hey hopefully it gets better

OK bubi!

Destiny!

xxx


	9. Touya's Funeral

Hiylo

Im updating to fast I have 2 slow down!

Well im sure some of u were confused about the last chapters ending. Nanto is sick like that continuously using her brother against her. All he is going to tell her is info about hid funeral and something else which u will find out!

Many thanks to reviewers. And to my special editor! Love ya Hun! WARNING! (Nanto is being a perv

Enjoy…

* * *

"Why?" Syaoran asked walking beside Sakura to Nanto's.

"He has to say something about my brother. I don't know what he wants but he don't like saying things over the phone because people can monitor and trace it" Sakura explained.

"Sure. I'll wait outside ok?" Syaoran agreed.

"No! You will come in" Sakura ordered. But to Syaoran it sounded like a plead.

"Fine" Syaoran agreed again.

Soon they made it and they hid around a corner on the corridor and looked towards Nanto's apartment. There were two guards standing outside and Sakura knew they would only let her in. Plus if they found someone entering the apartment that was not her or someone that Nanto was expecting they would kill that person in a heartbeat.

"Syaoran. We have to take them out because they wont let you in. Only me" That's when it hit her. Nanto had put them out there for a reason. He planned to take advantage of her again knowing them guards wont let anyone in there to save her. Sakura growled silently and cringed.

Syaoran nodded in agreement. Then already coming up with a plan he motioned for Sakura to stay where she was until he had a surprise on one of them. Then Sakura could give the slip on the other. Walking down the corridor casually. When he passed the door and the guards and they had stopped looking at him he made a signal to Sakura to start coming. The he leapt up and grabbed the nearest guard. He placed to knifes in a V at his neck and pushed them right the way through his body. Cutting his breathing tube and stabbing his heart at once.

Sakura got moving then she kicked the guy backwards towards her and let him fall to the floor. The when he stood he aim a punch at her she ducked and delivered a punch under his chin. So hard it snapped his neck back killing him instantly.

She checked if Syaoran was ok. Then they did a spinning kick at Nanto's door together knocking it right of his hinges. Nanto sat at his desk glaring at Sakura and the door. Then looked surprised when Syaoran walked in behind her.

"Well I'm here. Talk" Sakura said, "I have better places to be"

"Why is he here?" Nanto asked motioning towards Syaoran.

"He is with me." Sakura told.

"Why?" Nanto said standing and picking up his door and standing up on a slant so they could have some privacy.

"None of you bus

While doing that he realised his dead guards.

"Did you do this?" Nanto asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Now what do you want?" Sakura asked annoyed.

Nanto came to her and was standing over her. Sakura had to look up to meet his icey blue eyes. He was taller than she was she was about up to his shoulder.

"Your brothers funeral is tonight. You can come its at the hidden school. You may not want him buried there. I know you want him buried where the rest of your stupid family. . But If you do come you will not interfere in anyway. Got it?" Nanto explained.

"You called me here to tell me that? That couldn't be done on the phone?" Sakura asked pissed off.

"Oh and this" With a evil glint and a face that said _you know what this is for _He punched her. She bought up her left hand a blocked it. He used his right hand Sakura blocked again. Sakura realised then that this was what he wanted. She realised that she couldn't block anymore and he was going to kick her.

Syaoran noticed the trap she worked herself into. Just as Nanto lifted his leg. Syaoran snap kicked and he his shin.

"Don't touch her" Syaoran snarled.

Nanto strode away annoyed the fact he was here. Sakura looked at Syaoran shocked at his outburst to protect her.

"What time?" Sakura asked tearing her eyes away from Syaoran.

"Midnight." Nanto answered rubbing his leg where Syaoran kicked him.

When they exited the building. Sakura turned and hit Syaoran feebly on the shoulder.

"Are you insane or just stupid? Do have any idea what he could have done to you?"

"Yes I do. But I can defend myself better than you. I have been learning all my life. You only about 8-9 years. So who is going to be better?"

"He is way better than you, and you know it!" Sakura yelled, "Im not taking his side but if he wanted to he could of severely hurt you. Trust me its happened to me more times than not." Sakura explained.

"Sure ok I take your word for it. Well what about tonight. You going?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes I have to. He's my brother." Sakura whispered, "How dare he bury him there."

--- Midnight---

Sakura and Syaoran arrived dressed in black fully. In a tree above the grave. They jumped down just as it struck twelve. (A.N I don't know a funeral service so im jumping to the point)

Sakura stood and watched her brother lying dead in the coffin. When the priest recited something from the bible Sakura realised that the coffin was being lowered to the grave. She tried to hold herself back from running and stopping the whole thing but she couldn't.

"NO!" Sakura screamed pushing her way to the front. Soon as she got there she was grabbed from behind hand around her mouth and arm around her waist. She was taken into the school building where she spent some years of her life learning to become a ninja.

"I told you not to interfere, didn't I?" Nanto spoke settling her down.

Sakura didn't say anything she focused all her strength on forbidding herself to cry.

_Syaoran must be looking for me… _Sakura thought making her move to leave.

As she went to open the front door it was locked. She continued to try and open it. She had nothing to pick the lock with and her fingernails were to sore to pick another lock. She turned back to Nanto she was twirling keys round in his fingers and smirking.

Nanto grabbed her again and pulled her again into a room that was still remarkably familiar. When she tried to escape from the school several years ago this is where she was punished.

"Look familiar?" Nanto asked, "Sadly its not one of them days." Nanto started moving towards her again. Sakura was better prepared this time. She started to put a fight.

"Here we go. Try it Sakura." Nanto provoked.

Sakura chucked a punched but Nanto grabbed her wrist. She did the same Nanto grabbed the other wrist. She put her left foot behind his legs attempting to trip him up. Nanto jumped over making Sakura fall flat on her face.

"Not much you can do eh Sakura?" Nanto teased turning over and pinning her arms above her head sitting on top of her.

"You want the truth right? I didn't see any potential in you really. Well I did to begin with but as you grew lets just say I became attracted to you." Nanto explained. Sakura breathed heavily opening her eyes as wide as saucers.

_Sick…!_ Sakura thought

Nanto moved his face closer to hers. His breath stank and made Sakura cringe. Then in a sudden movement he kissed her. Sakura cringed and felt as if she would be sick. She tried moving her feet to kick him off. This time was different. She was practically pinned to the floor she screamed but all sound was muffled by his disgusting kiss.

When she tried to move Nanto bit her lip hard. He came up but not for air Sakura was about to open her mouth to scream to alert anyone who would help her. That's when Nanto kissed her again catching her off guard with her mouth open letting him explore her mouth fully.

While he was kissing her what she didn't feel was Nanto slowly opening her jeans.

When Sakura felt her trousers move slowly down her legs, she was shaking with panic.

_NO! He is going to rape me!_ Sakura screamed wildly.

"Sakura. Im not going to hurt you. I just want to do something that I have wanted to do for a long, long time." Nanto said when he came up for air removing her jeans fully.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T!" Sakura screamed thrashing about under him. He covered her mouth with one hand using the other one to keep her hands pinned above her head.

Sakura listened out for someone coming she heard nothing. She was going to be raped by a dirty fucking pervert.

Nanto took the hand from her mouth and used his elbow of his right arm and covered her mouth and worked on the belt of his own trousers.

Then the door bashed open. Syaoran came running his on fire with rage. He grabbed Nanto by the collar and chucked him over the other side of the room. He grabbed the front of his neck shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"I should kill you right here now. But sadly im not the person that should. You dare touch her again YOU will regret it!" Syaoran snarled and punched him in the face and let him go. Nanto laughed and walked slowly out the room. Syaoran stood still on fire with rage at what just happened. He turned and walked towards Sakura. He sat down on the floor beside her and hugged her. She sat there for ages. Just clinging on to Syaoran like a lifeline. She sobbed on his shoulder uncontrollably.

"I-I-Im Ok" Sakura told, "J-Just a bit s-shaken up" She stuttered shaking uncontrollably.

"No your not. Sakura im so sorry. I had no idea where he took you. I didn't even know you had been taken until the people had gone. Then I heard you scream…" Syaoran trailed off wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Im really sorry"

Sakura stood and put her jeans back on blushing that Syaoran had seen her half naked. Syaoran laughed at her reaction.

Syaoran walked with his arm around her all the way back to her apartment. Sakura leaned into him. It felt like heaven in his arms. It felt so right compared to what Nanto did to her when that just felt utterly and completely wrong.

They made it back to the apartment and Syaoran turned on the lights an everything. When Sakura was ready to go to sleep her turned off her light and whispered, "Goodnight Sakura"

"Syaoran. Stay in here with me" Sakura pleaded.

"Where?" Syaoran asked, when he realised she had a double bed.

She patted the pillows next to her, "But don't try anything" She added.

Syaoran laughed a little and got into the other side of the bed. Sakura was hesitant at first then got closer to him and snuggled down her face leaning against his muscular chest. Syaoran seemed shocked at first and then put his arms around her holding her tight. She smiled wondering what she was feeling.

_Could this be love? _Sakura thought. She met his amber eyes that looked so shiny in the darkness. They all held endless depths but when thy first met they were emotionless now they were filled with love and sadness. Love directed towards her and sadness because he was not there when she needed her most.

Syaoran looked down into her emerald eyes. They were so beautiful they were filled kindness, sadness and even… love. Syaoran knew in that instant that she felt the same about him as he did about her. Syaoran leaned closer to her face. Sakura could feel his breath on her face tingling it. A sensation she had never felt with any guy she had been with. Syaoran leaned in further and their lips met.

Sakura seemed a bit shocked at first the fact she was kissing someone not long after she had nearly been raped. But during the kiss she didn't care. A universe unfolded around her until she and Syaoran were just the only people in the world. Syaoran snaked his hand around her waist pulling her closer. His other hand on her neck tilting her neck giving him better entrance. Sakura smiled and her hand rested gently on his face the other ruffling his chestnut brown hair.

Syaoran nipped her lip as if asking for entrance. Sakura hesitated but then let him explore her mouth. Syaoran moved his hand form her neck and ran his fingers through it…_So soft_ He thought.

He broke apart from her and whispered as she fell asleep in his strong protective arms.

"I love you…" He fell asleep glad that she was here alive and un hurt.

* * *

Well good chapter crap chapter?

Hope ya like it. Thanks for reviews!

ohh and have fun at camp EDITOR !

Destiny!

xxx


	10. Reasons

Hey!

Here I am with chapter 10. I may not update in a while because I need to catch up on some Coursework that NEEDS to be done.

Well Thanks so much for the reviews and well enjoy…

* * *

Sakura woke up stretching squinting her eyes at her beside clock. It was 10.25 am. She dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen. Making some toast she noticed a note on the fridge door.

_Sakura,_

_Letting you know I have gone out._

_Take it easy. You need your rest._

_Later_

_Syaoran xxx_

Sakura smiled and grabbed the butter, buttered her toast sat down and switched on her TV looking through the Li's family file. She realised that Nanto will definitely use the front door for his "surprising" entrance. Syaoran could be with his family in the hall. His family could run to the bathroom window and escape that way.

Nanto will try and enter everywhere though… Sakura thought frustrated shivering at the thought of his name. Sakura and Syaoran could securely lock all entrances. The Li Family have all been trained well to protect themselves. They can protect themselves once they are out the house. Then Sakura can go for Nanto. Syaoran needs to keep him occupied while the family makes their getaway.

_Nanto knows how I fight though… Syaoran can help me tell me how to defend myself better… _Sakura thought smiling remembering last night.

Startling Sakura, Syaoran came home. Sakura looked up and seen looked on to the TV. The Li Family were on there looking for their son. Sakura looked at Syaoran and Syaoran just nodded.

"You ran off without telling them?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Yes. If they had known they wouldn't have let me go." Syaoran answered switching of the TV.

"Where were you this morning?" Sakura asked rather concerned.

Syaoran handed her a plastic wallet, "Your manager called. He was wondering if you could stop by and get the single designs. But I went and got them for you. Couldn't wake you. Your cute when you sleep" Syaoran laughed.

Sakura blushed heavily and looked down at the designs. There were five altogether. She picked design three, as it looked the coolest.

"He also said you need to pick a poster design" Syaoran explained.

Sakura looked back at the design picking design five for the cover of the single.

Design three was landscape with Sakura's hair blowing to the side with silver feathers blowing with it. Silver wings also enveloped her body. Design five was just her facing the front looking to the side with huge silver wings sprouted from her back.

"Wow. Cherushii did a good job." Sakura spoke aloud mesmerized by the beautiful designs.

"Who's that?" Syaoran asked

"She is my artist and sometimes does back in." Sakura explained. She got up and walked over to the phone and rang her manager.

"Hey. I have decided on some designs…" Sakura began

Syaoran looked over at what she was looking at before. Map of the mansion marking it in certain places. Sakura came off the phone and sat down beside Syaoran scanning the map.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

"Marking the possible entrances" Sakura explained. She then explained the whole plan she thought was decent enough.

"Sounds good." Syaoran agreed, "When do you have that photo shoot?"

"Tomorrow" Sakura answered, "There is another thing as well. I need to change my fighting style if I'm going to defeat him. He knows how I start and he knows how I fight all together. If I change then he doesn't stand a chance. Will you tell me how you fight like you do?" Sakura asked nicely.

Syaoran thought about it. He has never taught someone how to fight like he was taught before. But what she said was true, "Sure" Syaoran finally answered.

"Thanks!" Sakura sighed with relive. Then went back to work, "You have loads of entrances you do. We need to block single entrance" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Were going to have to fly in Thursday" Syaoran stated.

"Your parents and sisters are going to kill me." Sakura predicted.

"Well they will be angry yes. But they will understand when you tell them you were ordered. Why did he want to kill my Father anyway?" Syaoran wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I never ask these things because once I got beaten for it" Sakura told.

"What happened in your past? I'm sorry to bring it up but I would like to know" Syaoran asked putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a strong embrace.

"I was ten. I lost my mother when I was three. Cancer." Sakura told breathing deeply "I was a sleep that night. I heard shouting." Sakura spoke as if she could barely remember it; "It woke me up I ran downstairs and seen my brother fall to the floor. I couldn't see that well since I was in darkness. Then he noticed me… I screamed. Someone held me back while he killed my father in front of my eyes." Sakura closed her eyes her breath shaking. She put her hands to her face wiping her eyes of the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran said finally.

"It don't matter wasn't your fault." Sakura forced a smile. She relaxed leaning against his shoulder his arms around her like a safety blanket. Syaoran looked down at her and she smiled up at him. Sakura put her head in his lap using his leg as a pillow. Syaoran just merely stroked her hair feeling how soft it was. Her intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms reached his nose. He shivered at the beautiful smell.

Sakura moved and sat up facing him. Syaoran gave in. He grabbed the back of neck and pulled her to him their lips meeting. Sakura seemed shocked by this but instantly relaxed and closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck pulling him a tad closer. Syaoran still had one hand on her neck and the other round her waist pulling her closer till she was sitting on top of him on the couch kissing still sitting up.

Syaoran pushed her gently until she was lying down with her back on the couch Syaoran on top of her. Syaoran removed his lips from hers and started dancing feathery kisses on her neck and collarbone. Sakura kept her eyes shut until something she realized something was ringing knocking her back to reality.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered. Syaoran stopped and then he heard the ringing. Syaoran hoped off of her and handed her, her mobile. She took it from Syaoran and read who was calling. Nanto.

_What does he want? _Sakura thought. She handed the phone back to Syaoran telling him to answer it.

"Why?" Syaoran asked taking the phone back off her.

"I'm not here ok?" Sakura said walking off into her room.

Syaoran answered the phone and said politely as he could but failed.

"What do you want?" Syaoran said. _An appropriate hello _Syaoran thought.

"Pass me to Sakura." Nanto replied.

"No. Number one she asleep and do you think ill wake her up for you?" Syaoran hissed.

"Don't get smart with me boy. Give me to her now!" Nanto yelled.

"No. Whatever you can say to her you can say to me because she will just tell me anyway." Syaoran explained, "if this is about my family you can tell me and ill pass it on" Syaoran snarled.

"Yes it is. I was telling her when she was flying out." Nanto replied

"And you can't tell me that because ill be going with her you know?" Syaoran told.

"She is flying out Wednesday at midnight." Nanto explained rather pissed off.

"Whatever." Syaoran replied hanging up and switching the phone off, "Sakura" He called and she came out of the room.

"He was just telling you when you were flying out. You're flying out Wednesday at midnight. Even sooner than we wanted." Syaoran explained.

"Ok thanks." Sakura thanked, "I need to go out. Take my mind off everything. Coming?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Syaoran answered.

Sakura left her apartment building and started walking to her left. Syaoran followed beside her and realised that about a hour later they were in some street that Sakura had not seen in 8 years. She walked right to the end until she was standing outside a house. The house was huge. Almost as big as the Li mansion. It was white with golden rims on the doors and windows. Sakura pushed open the golden gates and stepped into the courtyard.

The courtyard was beautiful. A fountain with a angel in the centre was still working just as it had 8 years ago. The flower garden was dead. Obviously the place has been deserted for years. Syaoran watched Sakura as she looked around the entire courtyard by standing in one place. She opened the front door which was locked she pulled a hair pin out her head and picked it.

"Sakura. Where are we?" Syaoran asked whispering not wanting to disturb the deserted peace of the house.

"This is where I lived when I was ten" Sakura explained.

When Sakura shut the front door her mind flew back in time. She looked in the corner where her brother should have supposedly died that night. She looked towards the centre of the room. The blood stained carpet. The memory flew in front of her eyes. She closed her eyes and breathed and then moved fast through the house. She moved into the large kitchen and then into a connected hallway. At the end of the corridor was a door that she had never opened before. Reason being was her parents had denied her entrance to the room.

She tried opened the door properly but it was locked. She picked the lock with the same hair clip and she pushed the handle again still she couldn't budge the door.

_Probably because it was closed all the time and is now stuck stiff… _Sakura thought. _I don't want to destroy my home though… NO this is important. _

Sakura did a spinning kick at the door and it budged slightly. She did it again but the door was stuck stiff. Sakura kicked the outskirts of the door and it flew open smacking off the wall inside.

Her mother had kept diaries when she was young. On the night her father had no clue who was attacking so Nanto had to have known her mum in some way. She explored the entire room until the only place she checked was a big chest kept in the far left corner of the room. She opened the chest, which was thankfully not locked. She pulled out one of her mum's diaries.

She handed one to Syaoran and he started reading not sure what he was looking for and gave Sakura a enquiring look.

"I remember when Nanto attacked my house that night that my Dad did not know him because he said so. So my mother must have known him in some way. That's what I'm looking for." Sakura explained.

"What was your mother's name?" Syaoran asked.

"Nadeshiko" Sakura answered.

"She knew my mum years ago but lost contact when your mum got married"

Sakura nodded and then went back to reading. She skim read the entries until she found his name.

"Got it!" Sakura exclaimed, "He wanted my dad dead because he was mad at him for taking my mother away from him. Before my mum died she says that she had a phone call from Yelan. Saying that he had met a guy. Not you father. Nanto. She got-" Sakura stopped opened her eyes in shock.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Nanto got your mum pregnant!" Sakura was about to be sick._ Who in their right mind would sleep with him! _

"I have always known Xiefa was my half sister. But I didn't know who her father was" Syaoran sounded calm.

"Disgusting. But anyway Yelan stopped Nanto from seeing Xiefa and he wanted you dad dead anyway for taking Yelan away from him but also wanted her dead because she wouldn't let him see Xiefa." Sakura continued

"How does you mum know all that?" Syaoran asked

"They were best friends and shared everything. According to this." Sakura answered, "He is pathetic" Sakura finished.

"Yeah wanting people dead just for a petty reason like that. That's just stupid" Syaoran agreed, " We had better go I'm getting tired." Syaoran put the diary back and stretched and walked out the room.

Sakura followed him out the room and shut it over. They were about to walk out the front door when Nanto came walking in. Sakura stopped dead wondering why he was here after eight years. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sakura. My this is a surprise to find you here" Nanto began.

"Go away. Your pathetic!" Sakura screamed running into him on the way out. Covering her eyes wiping away her tears. Syaoran followed after her Nanto stopped him with his arm. Syaoran stopped looking up to face him with a angry yet questioning tone.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked

"What have you found out?" Nanto adapting a tone like ice.

"Your reasons behind killing out families. That's why she says you're pathetic." Syaoran explained, "So you're Xiefa's father? God for once in my life I feel sorry my sister" Syaoran laughed once again continuing running after Sakura who was hiding behind a tree crying.

"Sakura." Syaoran began standing over her. He bent down so he was her height against the tree, "Sakura we have to go. He will find you here if you stay any longer."

"What did he want you for?" Sakura said.

"He asked me why you were upset. That's all." Syaoran said wiping her tears away with his thumb, "Come on. Lets get you out of here." Syaoran said picking her up bridal style.

"I can walk you know." Sakura stated wrapping one her arms round Syaoran's neck for safety.

"What if I don't let you walk?" Syaoran teased.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes and relaxed leaning her head against Syaoran shoulder. Syaoran put her down when they reached her apartment. He glanced at the clock it was 5pm.

_Better start dinner while she sleeps… _Syaoran thought wondering into the kitchen.

Sakura woke up to a sound of crashing and a yell sounding like "fucking appliances." Sakura rolled off the couch and went to the kitchen to find Syaoran hitting the cooker with a cooking pan.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked startling Syaoran from the doorway.

"What time is it?"

"6pm." Sakura answered, "How long have you been trying to work it?" Sakura asked.

"An hour" Syaoran answered. Sakura just burst out laughing and grabbing the phone.

"What you want?"

"From where?" Syaoran asked.

"Chinese" Sakura replied.

"Anything, im Chinese remember" Syaoran slapping her on the forehead gently. Sakura glared playfully at him and dialled the number and put it to her ear.

"Hello id like a order delivered please. Can I have chicken curry and rice twice please." Sakura ordered, "Yeah that Tokyo Apartment Building Number 8 door 10. Thanks bye" Sakura hung up and put the phone back in its stand.

Sakura was pulled back around the waist and yelping when Syaoran bit her ear. Sakura turned around prying his teeth from her ear and looked up at him. Sakura just got lost in his eyes like she had the night they met. Not noticing but Syaoran pinched her but playfully. Sakura jumped and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Perv" Sakura named. Syaoran then grabbed her around the waist again this time his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. Syaoran was quite taller than Sakura so she had to go up on tiptoes slightly. Syaoran grabbed her around the waist lifting her off her feet still kissing her and carried her into the bedroom. When he shut the door he pushed her up against it. Sakura could not touch the floor because of how hard Syaoran was leaning into her. Syaoran began to slowly lift her top up. He started placing butterfly kisses up and down her neck.

"Syaoran. Not now…" Sakura moaned knowing what he wanted.

Syaoran stopped and leaned back a bit so she could at least stand on the floor.

"We will one day. But I don't feel exactly ready to go to the final step yet. Hugging and kissing in the bed yeah but not all the way yet. Please?" Sakura explained wishing at that moment that she didn't open her big mouth.

Syaoran looked quite hurt by this but then thought that she was right. _If she's not ready. I'll wait. _He thought.

"I'll wait" He said kissing her again.

"Thanks." Sakura said when they broke apart when the doorbell rang. She grabbed 20 yen out her purse and handed the money to the delivery boy and then handed the food to Syaoran and went to sit down at the table.

"What?" Syaoran complained.

"You wanted to make dinner but you're to blonde to work the cooker" Sakura teased. Syaoran wondered into the kitchen and grabbed to plates and 2 glasses and cutlery set the table when he got round to Sakura side. He placed the forks down and started tickling her in all her weak points.

"Syaoran STOP!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

Yeah I know not that good of a ending but I didn't know how to end it.

So please review. Thanks again very MUCH!

Destiny!

xxx


	11. Sakura meets the Li Clan

Hello

Well here is the new chapter. This story is nearly finshed by the way. But im thinking of bringing out a sequel or something!

Well enjoy...

* * *

Sakura sat at the table eating her meal never looking at Syaoran putting a fake annoyed face on. When she had finished she got up and put her dish in the sink and continued marking possible entrances.

"Sakura what up with you?" Syaoran asked from the table creeping up and putting things in the sink and so on.

"You tickled me that's what's wrong" Sakura told with fake anger in her voice.

"Oh it was only a joke!" Syaoran told.

_My god he is actually falling for it! _Sakura thought laughing mentally.

"You know I wouldn't deliberately make you mad" Syaoran smirked moving closer.

"Yeah." Sakura said. She jumped when Syaoran jumped on the couch behind her and grabbing her possessively around the waist.

"You little-" Sakura was about to slap him playfully but he grabbed her wrist in a gently way. Sakura smiled and tried to wriggle out of him. Syaoran just smirked.

Sakura just laughed, "I wasn't really angry with you"

"I knew that. I could tell by your tone. Im not stupid you know"

Sakura just relaxed back into him and let everything flow away like a river to the sea. Syaoran put his head on her shoulder and Sakura just leaned against his head slightly.

"Photo shoot tomorrow" Sakura stated looking tired, "You don't have to come. I don't know how long it will last"

"I've got nothing better to do so… Im coming." Syaoran answered.

"Seriously. You don't have to come for me" Sakura said more strongly.

"No. I'm coming and that's final" Syaoran said with a soft stern tone.

"Thanks" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran kissed her neck softly making a shiver roll down her spine.

"So what are you doing? Are all these crosses the entrances then?"

"Yeah. We have to block them all except from the bathroom and the front door. Block them really well." Sakura explained, "Nanto will without a doubt come in the front. Might send some people through entrances. Im going to be scouting the grounds all around the mansion. Killing anyone I can who tries to get in. You stall Nanto. Until I get round to the entrance. Then you run with your family. Don't wait for me." Sakura explained.

"No. I liked that plan up to where me running and leaving you." Syaoran shook his head.

"It's the only way." Sakura said breaking from his embrace.

"No its not" Syaoran whispered his anger rising.

"Yes it is!" Sakura shouted.

"No its not god dam it!" Syaoran shouted back. When he finally calmed down he broke the silence, "Don't you see that I love you?" Syaoran whispered.

Sakura opened her eyes wide and breathed and answered, "How can you love me? After all that I have done to you?"

"Your helping me save the rest of my family and that's enough. I don't care anymore." Syaoran said taking a step closer to her.

"Please don't. I deserve what ever is coming to me." Sakura said moving back.

"No you don't. You didn't exactly have a choice to become what you are."

Sakura breathed and realised dimly that he was right, " I need fresh air. Don't wait up for me." Sakura stated and ran off out the window onto the balcony into the night. Syaoran chased after her when she jumped off the balcony it was obvious she wanted space so he gave it to her and sat back down on the sofa with his head in his hands afraid that he may loose her soon.

Sakura stopped at the cherry tree where she was when Nanto called her to come to him for the mission to kill Syaoran's father.

_I love you…_ It was like a tape being played over and over in her head.

She climbed up to the branch that she sat on everyday when she feeling confused. She stared out into the moon and let it unravel her thought.

_How can he love me after what I have done to him? How can he even forgive me for it? _Sakura thought.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" A manly voice from below her questioned. She looked down and found one of Nanto's guards.

"What do you want?" Sakura questioned.

"Master Nanto wishes for you to come by his apartment now" He explained.

"Nanto has no business with me anymore." Sakura answered, "and you can tell him so yourself."

"He said if you wont come willingly I will have to drag you there" He retorted.

Sakura laughed and jumped down off the branch and landed like a cat on the floor.

The guard threw a punch at her she dodged easily. He did get in a punch but she shrugged it off. She kept on blocking until she seen an opening and kicked him in the stomach. Which sent him reeling back into the tree dropping a knife in the process. Sakura aimed and fired and it embedded right in his heart. He gasped for breath for a few moments and then went limp.

Sakura walked home still thinking about what he had said. She came in through the front door peeking in the apartment first. Syaoran looked around when she came in the door and stood and ran to her.

"I told you not to wait up." Sakura said.

"I wasn't tired." Syaoran answered. Sakura made to move past him but Syaoran caught her arm and pulled her back in front of him. Syaoran touched her face around her right side of the forehead and felt a little bump and seen a bruise coming up.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked.

"One of Nanto's guards cam by to take me to Nanto. If he said I didn't go willingly he would have to drag me there. So I killed him. " Sakura explained and shook his hand off her arm.

"Ill get ice for that" Syaoran said as he walked into the kitchen. Sakura went and sat down and then heard annoyed mumble, "or frozen peas or something!" Sakura just laughed and shook her head.

Syaoran eventually came back with a food bag of frozen vegetables and tied up at the top.

"Took you a while" Sakura laughed taking the bag from him.

"Yeah well I don't know where everything is around your house." Syaoran covered up.

Sakura put the pack to her head and eventually it stopped throbbing, "That was a darn good punch" Sakura complimented.

"Looks of things it was" Syaoran agreed.

Sakura got up and put the iced vegetable pack in the freezer and came and sat back down. No one spoke until Sakura broke the silence.

"Sorry. For running out like that" Sakura apologised.

"Its ok. I just didn't want to loose you that's all and I don't. Please think about it some more?" Syaoran pleaded.

"I don't see any other way." Sakura answered.

Syaoran stayed silent.

"Do you?" Sakura asked.

"No I don't. I wont lie to you but I don't want you to die." Syaoran stated.

"Syaoran. I need to do this. For all the people I have killed and my family he killed. Trust me if I go he goes with me." Sakura said strongly.

Syaoran stood and walked out onto the balcony and stopped at the edge. Leaning against the edge. Sakura came out and stood beside him. Syaoran looked down when she came and Sakura looked at him. Something was glistening on his face in the moonlight.

_Is he crying? _Sakura thought. Sakura moved closer to him.

"I'll be fine" Sakura hoped.

"You could die though," Syaoran corrected turning round to face her.

"Why would I when you're holding me here?" Sakura told.

Syaoran lifted her chin with his hand forcing her to look at him. Sakura smiled reassuringly. Syaoran gave a small nod back and then bought his lips to hers. Sakura smiled and felt herself leaning back but Syaoran's hands stopped her going all the way back. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She pulled a bit too hard and they fallen back to the balcony floor.

Sakura pulled away laughing a bit too much. Syaoran started laughing as well. He stopped when he realised what position they were in. He tried to get back up but Sakura was holding him in place.

"If you want to kiss me on the floor we do it inside" Syaoran said and then got up when Sakura let him go and Syaoran wondered back inside. Sakura got up and followed him soon as she entered the apartment Syaoran grabbed her and shoved her gently into the bedroom door. (A.N. Wink, wink. Hint, hint)

Sakura whimpered when she impacted with the door. Put her hands against the door to keep her upright. Syaoran nibbled on her lip as if asking for entrance. Sakura given it to him allowing her to explore her fully. Sakura moved her hand and opened the bedroom door. She and Syaoran stumbled back onto the bed Syaoran on top of her again in a very compromising position.

"I thought you wanted to wait. Till your ready?" Syaoran asked breaking apart.

"I've waited and I am ready…" Sakura answered.

Syaoran smiled and removed his top to reveal his muscular chest and kissed her again pushing her up the bed towards the pillows……………

Sakura woke up the next morning smiling. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 9.15.

_I have forty-five minutes! _Sakura screamed mentally. She tried to get up but Syaoran had his arms around her pulling her back down again. When she continually tried to get out he just smiled.

"Syaoran this is not funny" Sakura said.

"It is" Syaoran laughed.

"Seriously I need to get up" Sakura told.

"Ohh dam. Cant we just stay here a little longer…" Syaoran pouted.

"Ohh fine" Sakura agreed laying back down next to him. Sakura's head leaned against his bare muscular chest her right hand on his shoulder. Syaoran about five minutes later kissed her forehead.

"You had better get up." Syaoran told.

"I don't want to" Sakura disagreed.

"Well tuff because you have to because you have a that photo shoot thing. You can get more of me later" Syaoran smirked releasing Sakura from his hold. He got up and headed for a shower when Sakura just got up and got changed in new clothes. She was just picked up the hairbrush when Syaoran cam out the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Sakura ran into the bathroom and quickly washed her hair over the tub of the bath. She came out and sat in the living room next to Syaoran on the couch. She dried off her hair then brushed it through. Then they were ready to set out.

They arrived at the hall a few minutes later and Sakura was pulled away from Syaoran to get on her makeup etc.

She then emerged from the side her hair in curls around her shoulders and curls framing her face. She walked over to Cheruishii where they hugged and Cheruishii put her in the position she had sorted.

"We are hoping to keep this to a very short time. Your CD is ready all we need is the picture for the front. Then we will develop it and copy it and show you a preview of your CD then you can go home." Cheruishii explained.

Turns out that what they planned happened. The picture was taken a couple of times then they picked the best one and Sakura went back to Syaoran.

"You look great." Syaoran complimented.

"I hate the curls" Sakura disagreed.

"Sakura you need to do your poster!" Cheruishii shouted.

"Got to go" Sakura moaned, "I'll be back" Giving him a quick kiss and running off. She waited till her CD came back and Cheruishii handed it to her she looked at it and was quite positive it would sell enough. She taken that one home as she usually did. She went back to Syaoran and they walked out of the building. Sakura looked at her watch and realised it was time for lunch.

She went into the nearest café and ordered.

"Lets see it" Syaoran asked.

The CD front was her standing sideways hair blowing gently in the breeze with silver wing feathers mangled in the hair. He opened the case and the CD was just two silver wings. He took out the poster and was two huge silver wings looking as if they were holding Sakura in the air.

"Can I have this?" Syaoran asked gesturing to the whole CD.

"Sure" Sakura smiled.

When they had finished their meal they went home and found a message on the machine for Sakura to come by Nanto's apartment alone to get weapons for her mission.

"I have to go… alone," Sakura told Syaoran.

"I'll wait outside. I know what he really wants to do to you" Syaoran told

"I know too. But I cant let him realise what we are planning can I. You can come but you don't come in the room… at all. Deal?" Sakura told

"Fine" Syaoran agreed.

They set out and Syaoran stopped at the end of the corridor. Sakura clasped his hand and then let go and walked down the corridor. The door was opened and Sakura stepped inside.

"Sakura. Welcome. This would have happened yesterday but no you killed my guard who came to fetch you" Nanto explained.

"Well here I am now." Sakura explained. She was given various weapons and a new headscarf since hers was now covered in blood and a new outfit, "OK thanks I'll see you later"

"Wait one moment." Nanto ordered. Sakura stopped and turned around, "What did you find out yesterday?" Nanto asked.

"That your are a pathetic bastard." Sakura said and walked out before he could try anything.

She walked to the end of the corridor and Syaoran gave a huge sigh of relief when she came back unharmed.

When they got home Sakura went into the storage cupboard and bought out her duffel bag and walked into her room and started packing.

Syaoran followed her and just sat on the bed next to her bag. She pressed her foot against the floor next to her wardrobe and it lifted up revealing a secret weapon-hiding place. She pulled out her razor wire and her kunai's and put them in her bag. She put in the other weapons that Nanto had given her.

"Nanto wont fly in till Friday" Sakura explained as if she knew, "Giving us not even a day. Guessing he strikes on Saturday."

"Yeah I agree" Syaoran agreed.

Sakura walked into the living room and dialled Nanto's number.

"Can you get my flight there a bit earlier than midnight please?" Sakura asked

"Yes I can. But why?" Nanto asked on the other end of the line.

"Because I have nothing better to do" Sakura lied.

"Fine it will be there in a hour" Nanto said.

Sakura put the phone down without saying anything else. She smiled at Syaoran who looked like he was ready to go. Sakura flung her bag over her shoulder and put on her ninja outfit over her clothes.

"You have one right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Syaoran answered.

"Put it on. The media will probably be there." Sakura ordered.

"Fine" Syaoran said opening his bag and putting it on over his clothes.

"Lets move" Sakura said jumping onto the balcony.

"Wait a minute. We are walking?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah. Nanto hasn't booked the flight with the airport. We have to sneak in the plane." Sakura answered, "trust me."

Syaoran just followed her and they landed like a cat on the airport roof. He looked around for her plane and there it was and the media were again surrounding it. She got a arrow and tied a rope to it and flung it at the plane. It embedded right in the roof. She did exactly the same as what she did when she was flying to china for the first time. Syaoran came down the rope and landed like a cat on the roof.

They crept into the plane when the media ran off and quickly got changed into her normal clothes. She sat down just as the plane took off.

At 7 o clock at night they arrived at Hong Kong. Syaoran got off the plane and might as well of sang home sweet home. Sakura walked out not bothering with the limo because the Li mansion was just a 10 minute walk.

They arrived and Syaoran opened the front door. All of his sisters looked around when he came in. Sakura had put on her head scarf again before she entered the house.

"Syaoran are you OK?" Xiefa said standing.

"I'm fine" Syaoran said, "How is mother?" Syaoran asked.

"She was nearly dead with worry for you" Xiefa said, "She is in the living room." Syaoran walked fast into the living room Sakura following behind and his sisters following her.

"Mother" Syaoran said kneeling down at her feet.

"S-Syaoran?" Yelan asked in disbelief.

"Its me" Syaoran answered.

Yelan hugged him and Syaoran hugged her back.

"Dear lord son don't ever scare me like that again" Yelan ordered.

"I wont" Syaoran promised.

"Who is that Syaoran?" One of his sisters Fanren asked.

Sakura said nothing and just stood silent her head scarf covering her face.

"Come here?" Yelan ordered.

Syaoran stepped back from his mother and Sakura went over and stood over her.

Yelan stood up and asked, "My husband died not long ago. Murdered. Do you know who it was?"

Sakura was silent for a few minutes. _Its pointless lying… _Sakura thought

"Yes I do" Sakura answered.

Syaoran's face looked shocked. _Oh Jesus Sakura… do you know what they will do to you? _Syaoran thought silently.

"Who?" Yelan asked

"I did"

All of Syaoran's sisters put the hands to their mouths gasping. Yelan looked really angry.

"Let me see your face" Ordered.

_Sakura they can destroy you… _Syaoran thought.

Sakura started to take it off her auburn hair fallen down her back. She removed it from her face. Her sisters opened their eyes wide in shock.

"Sakura Kinomoto the singer?" Xiefa said.

"Right" Sakura told just then a punch collided with her face. She put her hand to her cheek.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered taking a step closer to her.

"No. Don't. I deserve this" Sakura stopped.

"No. You don't" Syaoran said and was beside her.

"What?" Xiefa screeched, "How can you say she don't deserve this?"

"Because the person who told her to is coming to kill the rest of you," Syaoran said.

"Nanto is it?" Yelan asked.

Sakura nodded.

"I knew he would come eventually." Yelan said.

"Mother?" Xiefa asked.

"Me and him were a item long ago. Im sorry Xiefa. But Nanto is your father." Yelan announced.

"There is a way we can stop him" Sakura told and explained her plan to everyone.

"OK. We will start tomorrow. Girls go upstairs please. I would like to speak to them alone"

"Yes mother." They all said at once and started heading up.

"Ok. Where did you go?" Yelan asked turning her attention to Syaoran.

"At first I went to Japan Tokyo to kill her" Syaoran told shivering at them words, "Then when I got the chance to I decided that she should suffer the same way we are. Then when I went out while she was chained somewhere. She was just escaping and I followed her. She went to Nanto who had another mission for her, which was to kill you. I realised that she had actually been through what we are going through but worse." Syaoran explained

"How can she go through much worse?" Yelan asked.

"She has lost her entire family Mother. Not just her father" Syaoran answered.

"Really?" Yelan asked shocked," Who were you parents?"

"You know them. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto"

"Yes I knew them. Me and you mother were very good friends." Yelan confirmed.

"Well anyway. Im home now. Sakura is here to help you not kill you." Syaoran stated.

"First name terms. You like each other don't you?" Yelan asked.

Sakura blushed and looked away. Syaoran just looked at his mother and said, "Yes. I do"

"Well anyway. This has been a eventful day. Goodnight" Yelan said and walked off upstairs.

"You idiot…" Syaoran said, "Did you have any idea what they would have done to you?" Syaoran asked.

"I kind of knew. Plus it was pointless lying it would have come out sooner or later." Sakura answered.

Syaoran put his hand to her cheek where his mother hit her. Sakura winced slightly.

"That's going to bruise" Syaoran stated.

"Don't matter" Sakura answered. "Better go and find a hotel to stay in then." Sakura said standing.

"No. You stay here." Syaoran said pulling Sakura upstairs where his luggage was along with Sakura's.

"Looks like you're staying in here with me" Syaoran confirmed.

"Doesn't matter does it?" Sakura asked.

"No. Not at all" Syaoran said shutting his bedroom door. Sakura grabbed her bag and started to unpack everything when Syaoran stopped her. Sakura turned around to face him but Syaoran just pushed her back into the bed and lay on top of her.

"Told you would get more of me later" Syaoran said kissing her………

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed it!

Ohh boy 12 pages! Im going to die. This is the longest chapter yet so I hope I get a lot of reviews!

Destiny

xxx


	12. Training

Hello

I am back. Chapter 12 crikey. I better get loads of reviews as I am updating to fast!

Well thanks for my reviewer's reviews. And I know its rated M. As a request I will put some lemon in at the end of this **hopefully **(not making any promises). So you are getting a warning now. Request of an anonymous reviewer. If not in this one it will be in a later chapter.

Well enjoy…

* * *

Sakura woke up in Syaoran's embrace. She wriggled out of it and smiled at how cute he looked when he slept. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a top and went outside for a bit of fresh air.

She went to the area she had killed Syaoran's father still feeling utterly sorry for herself. She sat on the edge of the fountain when the memory played back in front of her eyes.

_Memory._

_Just as she stood she was pulled back by her hair that had fallen out of her headscarf. The guy's knife was put at her neck. She had been like this several times she grabbed her knife from her sleeve and stabbed him in the leg._

_He cried out in pain and let Sakura move away but he still had a quite god grip on her hair. She kicked him in his wound that he was holding which finally when he finally let her hair go. She put her hand to her neck; she could feel a slight trace of blood on her neck._

"_Your gonna regret that" Sakura hissed._

_The Li clan leader stood again like he was not wounded at all but Sakura could see that it was mask. As a leader you cannot show weakness and it is exactly what he is doing._

_He is such a good leader. I wonder why he knew I was sent from Nanto? Sakura thought. She pushed the thought aside when he did a slow running tackle at her. Sakura manuvered herself so she was at his right. She spun her leg up and it collided with his back pushing him to the floor. Sakura faintly heard his back crack._

_Sakura grabbed him as he fallen to the floor. She lowered him to the ground. He was in bad pain. She looked around herself quickly. Sakura was not evil; she grabbed her knife and quickly unmasked herself. The leader gasped from what he saw._

"_I'm sorry I had to do this. I want to keep my life so I can avenge my parents death." _

_End memory._

Sakura stopped remembering when a familiar hand touched her shoulder. Sakura turned and Syaoran was looking down at her. He sat down beside her on the fountain and hugged her waist.

"What are you doing out here?" Syaoran asked concerned.

"Just thinking. Remembering" Sakura explained.

"You're still feeling sorry for yourself. Well don't. Nanto would have killed him eventually" Syaoran said trying to cheer her up.

"If you're trying to cheer me up. It's not working." Sakura smiled.

"Hey I'm trying" Syaoran covered.

"Not hard enough" Sakura said and hit him playfully on the arm. She stood up and ran.

"You are so dead when I catch up to you!" Syaoran shouted not far behind her.

Sakura just kept running.

"Got ya" Syaoran said while pouncing on her. Sakura turned around and was greeted with her falling back into a tree not hard and Syaoran's full body crushing hers against the tree.

"Hey I didn't exactly mean to hit you, you know?" Sakura lied sheepishly.

"Ah that doesn't matter. It just gives me a reason to do what I'm doing" Syaoran whispered. He stepped back from Sakura and sat down on the floor pulling her down with him.

"They are already shutting entrances you marked. Giving us a break. Since we have basically got the hardest job. No sorry correction you have. I wish you wouldn't do this. Give me a piece of mind" Syaoran explained.

Sakura smiled and leaning on his shoulder and Syaoran had an arm around her shoulders. Sakura had her left hand around the bottom of his back waist area and the other on his chest. Sakura shivered when a gust of wind came her way.

"You cold?" Syaoran asked pulling her tighter to him. Soon her head was lying on his legs Syaoran stroking her arms keeping her warm as best as he could.

"You still want me to help you with my style of fighting?" Syaoran asked and Sakura opened her eyes and nodded a yes, "there is a training room in the house. Its where I did my training. I'll take you through the stuff I know in there. You better be good and fast learner." Syaoran finished.

"I'll try. Where is it?" Sakura asked.

"You will see wont you?" Syaoran smiled standing up, "Come on breakfast." Syaoran pulled Sakura to her feet and walked to the house hand in hand.

"By the way. At the table ignore my sisters idiotic behaviour if they do anything" Syaoran said glumly.

Sakura just laughed and let go of Syaoran's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. Syaoran laid his hands on her hips. Sakura stood up higher and gave him a quick kiss.

"Will do" Sakura said hugging him. He hugged her back and kissed her neck a couple of times.

"Ill be in there in a minute. Ok got to get something" Syaoran said and letting her go and ran up the stairs.

Sakura entered the dining room where Yelan sat at one end of the table with four sisters surrounding her. She sat as far away as she could which meant down the other end of the table, which were only two seats away from Fanren. She sat down not looking at any of them. She could tell they all wanted to say something but to afraid.

"You know you lot can say something. Say what you have to say do what you have to do because I know deserve it." Sakura announced.

"Why?" Feimei asked.

"I can't go to much into detail. I was ordered." Sakura told.

"Ninja's don't get ordered by anyone." Feimei.

"Well this one does. But not anymore." Sakura said.

"What? That's a load of shit!" Fanren shouted standing up.

"Well just happens to be the truth" Sakura said keeping calm.

"Why did you kill my father?" Fanren shouted.

"I was ordered!" Sakura shouted back.

Fanren lost it she just lashed out like a 2-year-old child in a tantrum. She aimed a punch at Sakura but Sakura deflected it.

"Don't even think about it," A voice said from the doorway. Sakura turned and Syaoran was standing there, "Fanren you have no idea what you're going on about. So sit down and shut up!" Syaoran shouted.

"Syaoran. Don't speak to your sister that way!" Yelan shouted.

"Enjoy" Syaoran said putting Sakura's new single on the table. The sister's kind of forgot Sakura was sitting not far away from her and they all reached for the CD at the same time. Xiefa was the one to grab it and looked at it.

"Syaoran this hasn't been released yet" Xiefa stated.

"Yeah. Well new you lot will like it plus didn't exactly pay anything" Syaoran stated.

"How did you get it? Feimei asked.

"I just finished the recording and everything," Sakura said sitting back down.

"Im sorry… about nearly hitting you. Just got stressed out" Fanren apologised.

"Its ok. Im here to help not hinder" Sakura accepted.

"Mother can we put this on?" Xiefa asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." Yelan answered. (A.N. I used to know all the sisters names but I have forgot one so im making it up!)

"Xiefa what's the song called?" Sheifa asked from her seat.

"Silver wings" Xiefa read.

"Don't sound like you" Feimei stated.

"I know the song is slow" Sakura said.

The plates of breakfast came and Sakura dug in and was first finished. Reason being hoping to get out of the room and soon.

"May I be excused?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yes. Leave you plate there and Wei will get it" Yelan replied.

"Thank you" Sakura said standing and tucking her chair in and leaving the room. Syaoran stared after her knowing she felt uncomfortable and just turned and got back to his breakfast.

Sakura grabbed her jacket from Syaoran's bedroom and decided to explore for a bit. She left the mansions gates and wondered around Hong Kong. She was just coming past a hotel when she seen some familiar get out of the taxi. Nanto.

_He is here already! _Sakura thought wildly. _Only thing I can do is stall him try and make him come on Saturday. No that's stupid because then he will realise I am up to something… Got it!_

When Nanto entered the hotel and got his suite. Sakura followed him up the stairs making sure she was not seen. He used his key and unlocked his door Sakura snuck in behind him just before he shut the door. She grabbed something anything to knock him out with.

Then she seen it. There was an ugly wooden vase on the bedside cabinet. She picked it up without being seen and clouted him across the neck/head. Hard. He flopped on the floor like a lifeless body.

_Kill him now! _Sakura's conscience screamed.

_No. No one kills while someone sleeps. _Sakura bought out a couple of kunai's from her sleeve and chucked them for his stomach.

_Leave him here. He can loose blood while he is knocked out. Then he will be all weak giving us a advantage…_Sakura thought and she pulled out her kunai's and cleaned them and slipped out. She was just leaving the building when she pulled out her phone from her pocket. Feeling it vibrating in her pocket during her one-way fight with Nanto.

_5 missed calls… all from… SYAORAN! _Sakura thought. Then her phone vibrated in her hand and she answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Syaoran shouted ish down the phone.

"Just in the city" Sakura answered.

"You are insane…" Syaoran said, "Where are you I'll send someone to get you?" Syaoran asked

"No worries I'll walk. I remember the way." Sakura answered.

"Fine. Hurry." He made a silly kissing sound down the phone and hung up saying goobye.

Sakura ran home and was home within 15 minutes. She wondered through the main gates and continued up to the house. Syaoran was sitting on the front step of the house. Obviously waiting for her.

"Thank god your ok" Syaoran sighed with relive.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura smiled.

"Because you are a singer in a city filled with creeps." Syaoran said standing up and pulling her to him with his hands on her sides.

"Nanto is already here. That's why I didn't answer your first call I was too busy stalling him" Sakura explained.

"Please explain. You have lost me?" Syaoran asked.

"Well. I seen him outside a crappy hotel and followed him inside his room and knocked him out and stabbed him a few times."

"You didn't kill him?" Syaoran asked.

"No. I don't kill people while they are unconscious or sleeping." Sakura explained.

"Honourable. Oh well it give me more time. He won't come while he is injured. And the whack you gave him should knock him out till at least half way through the day Saturday." Syaoran complimented, "Now where were we?" Syaoran smiled.

Sakura smiled back and leaned in and kissed him. Sakura pulled back first and Syaoran stared at her in bewilderment.

"Thought we were going training room?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah we were. GO and change into something more comfortable for example you ninja outfit." Syaoran said kissing her on the nose. Sakura whined like a dog and Syaoran just laughed and let her go. Sakura wondered back upstairs to the bedroom. Syaoran wondered into the living room where hir family were.

"Syaoran. Why would Sakura tell us why she killed him?" Fanren asked.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you that" Syaoran answered.

"Please Syaoran we are not going to get answers out of her" Xiefa asked.

"All I'll tell you is that she has been through hell and back again" Syaoran answered.

"Exactly how? She hasn't lost anyone close to her has she?" Sheifa joined in.

"Actually she has" Syaoran answered.

"Who?" Feimei asked.

"Her entire family. Unlike us we have only lost father" Syaoran answered, "They were killed by Nanto when she was ten. She was the only one left because Nanto had seen potential in her and made her what she is. Our father new about it. He knew who was behind the mask and kept silent. He knew Nanto and everything he was hiding from her. Nanto knew about him knowing and sent her to kill him. If she had a choice she wouldn't of. Our father told him her brother was alive and Sakura didn't want to kill him then but he was too badly hurt Sakura put a end to hid suffering you could say. He would have died even if she tried to save him." Syaoran finished.

The girls were silent and Yelan looked stricken.

"So anyway how is entrance blocking going?" Syaoran asked.

"Dandy" Xiefa replied.

"Good. Don't block the first floor toilet window it's your escape route." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran what exactly is the plan?" Yelan asked.

"Syaoran doesn't know it that well" Sakura said from the doorway leaning casually against it, "You're inside. Waiting. When Nanto bursts in the front door. Your run for the bathroom window on the first floor." Sakura started.

"That's rather stupid. Nanto's men will be around the house trying to stop people escaping" Yelan said.

"I know. That's why im outside going round the house killing anyone I can. I'll decrease the number but you will come across people. Syaoran takes care of them while I fight with Nanto." Sakura ended.

"Good plan." Xiefa chimed in.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled.

"I know Nanto better than that. He could kill you in a heartbeat." Yelan stated.

"If he could he would have done it already." Sakura answered.

Yelan sighed and asked Syaoran, "What do you think of the plan son?"

"Personally I hate it." Syaoran answered truthfully.

"Yes Syaoran I know but we have discussed this." Sakura giving him the _don't-start-again _look.

"But anyway. I'm off to teach Sakura a different style of fighting. Anyone needs me im in the training room" Syaoran finished and walked out pushing Sakura in front of him. When outside the room he put a arm around her waist and walked up the stairs.

Back in the living room Fanren announced, "He so in into her" All the sisters nodded their agreement.

Up in the training room Syaoran opened the door and entered the room Sakura following behind. The room was covered in Ninja weapons Sakura was familiar with. One end there was a rack of swords. The floor was covered in mats. An electronic fighting dummy stood in the corner.

"Great training room." Sakura complimented staring at the electronic dummy.

"Continue staring at it because I will put you up against that" Syaoran smiled, "Plus it's really good because it never needs to be repaired."

"That's great" Sakura said.

"But anyway let's not loose track. Before I want to teach you anything I want to see how you fight. And just because I love you don't mean I'll go easy on you." Syaoran explained.

"Jeez your nice." Sakura said tying her hair back. Her hair dangled down to about mid back.

"I love your hair to bits but it's a bit to long for this thing" Syaoran said.

"I know. I have been thinking about getting it cut for ages." Sakura said.

"I do and I don't want you to cut it. Anyway off the subject of hair and lets begin shall we?" Syaoran stopped.

Sakura laughed and just stood casually and waited.

"Are you going to or not?" Sakura asked getting sick of waiting.

Just then Syaoran threw a punch at her she deflected it. Syaoran kicked her she jumped over his foot and flipped over his head and punched him from behind. Syaoran grabbed her wrist and punched her with his free hand. Sakura tried to dodge but it collided with her face knocking her over her own arm to the floor. Syaoran grabbed her arm and pulled it up her back but not hard but hard enough to seem like she fighting for real. She used her foot which was free and kicked him in the ass over her head. Doing a forward roll to his feet. Sakura jumped into the air just high enough to dodge his kick.

"You know that really hurt" Sakura said.

"Sorry" Syaoran said simply.

Sakura did a spinning kick to his side, which Syaoran dodged by walking behind her and grabbing her hair pulling her down.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelled as he pulled her hair.

"Sorry" Syaoran said again and put a plastic kunai to her throat, "Think I won that one"

"Right" Sakura complained. As Syaoran taken the plastic knife away he noticed the scar on her throat.

"Who cut your neck?" Syaoran asked.

"I did" Sakura joked, "No not really. Loads of people have. Nanto, people I have killed. Your father was the most recent one. I have never been without a scar on my neck"

"Oh very nice." Syaoran grimaced.

"So I know how to get out of them" Sakura stated, "but you didn't give me any plastic kunai's."

"Oh…" Syaoran laughed and handed her some, "Here"

Sakura took two and put them in her sleeves. Syaoran grabbed her hair again and put the same kunai at her throat. Sakura got her hand and scratched him. Not hard but hard enough to let her go.

"Impressive. No one has ever got out of that to my knowledge." Syaoran said and stopped.

"You ever worked with a sword?" Syaoran asked.

"No and I don't plan to either" Sakura said forcefully.

"No choice. If you haven't worked with one probably he hasn't either" Syaoran said picking up a sword which was blunted but still sharp and handed it to her.

"Too light or to heavy?" Syaoran asked.

"Too light" Sakura said. Syaoran took it back off her and went to nearer the bottom of the other side of the rack and handed a different one to her.

"Whoa!" Sakura exclaimed nearly falling to the floor with the sword, "Way to heavy"

"You can't lift that?" Syaoran mocked.

"Im a girl not as strong as you!" Sakura covered.

"Here this should be ok" Syaoran said handing her another sword.

"Fine" Sakura said grabbing it with her right hand a chucking it easily into her left catching it.

"Show off" Syaoran said taking a sword for him from the rack, which was the sword that was too heavy for Sakura.

"You're the show off for being able to even lift that thing" Sakura bit back.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and asked instead, "How much do you know about swords?"

"Erm… that they are sharp silver pointy and deadly" Sakura laughed at her mock cleverness.

"Right well done. Do you know how to block attacks with them?" Syaoran asked.

"No never worked with one," Sakura answered.

Syaoran lifted his sword and went to hit her over the head Sakura moved sideways.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed.

"To see what you would do" Syaoran answered, "Go to hit me over the head and watch what I do"

Sakura lifted her sword and went down in a straight arc. Just a few seconds from being hit on the head Syaoran put his sword sideways above his head. The sword bashed off of it making a clang sound.

"Nice shot" Syaoran said pushing his sword up making the other sword slide off of it.

"Im starving" Sakura complained.

"For what? Dinner will be ready in a hour." Syaoran said looking at his watch.

"Not for you that's for sure," Sakura answered moving her shoulder.

"Well that's a shame. Your not getting out of here until you can do three blocks with the sword and fast." Syaoran said grabbing her arm putting her in the centre of the room.

Syaoran came down for a head strike again. Sakura lifted her sword and blocked it just like he had. Syaoran did a slashing motion to her left. Sakura thought for a moment and just lifted her sword and blocked it the same as before but to the left side vertically. They did the same to the right. Then Syaoran stopped.

"There you go three blocks learned" Syaoran congratulated.

"Good can I go now?" Sakura asked.

"No because you need to learn to them fast." Syaoran explained.

Sakura growled in the throat at him and moved to the centre of the room. Syaoran did many of strikes. Sakura not knowing which one was coming up tried to block a lot. She blocked a lot until Syaoran tricked her and was about to go for a head strike but then changed to a left side strike. He hit Sakura in the side but not hard because even when they were blunted they can still pierce skin but not badly. But was still quite hard and made Sakura clutch her side as it was the injured one.

"Well done" Syaoran said taking the sword from her hand and putting it back on the rack.

Sakura stood with a struggle and smiled. Syaoran rolled his shoulders and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her too him.

"Sorry" Syaoran apologized.

"Nothing really hurts. But my side is killing me now from where you hit it." Sakura said still touching her side.

"Really sorry." Syaoran apologized for the third time that day.

"I'll live" Sakura said dropping her hands and snaking them around his neck.

"Good" Syaoran said and leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back running her hands down his back. Syaoran pulled her hair bobble out and her hair crashed down on his hands. Then he pulled her closer a bit to hard and they went accidentally crashing to the floor. Sakura leaned her back up a bit sore from the impact with the matted floor. Syaoran moaned and started caressing her sides moving her top up. Syaoran started kissing her neck. Sakura managed to moan out something.

"Syaoran… Not here" Sakura stopped.

"Why?" Syaoran said stopping his butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Because just not here. Dinner is in a hour. Promise you after that. Later on at night ok?" Sakura explained.

"Fine. But can we still kiss?" Syaoran asked like a little child.

"Yes" Sakura answered and Syaoran kissed her again. They just lay there on the floor kissing for ages when someone tried to get in. But the door was locked.

"Dinner is served my lord" Wei said outside.

"Coming Wei" Syaoran said trying not to show his breathless side of his voice. He got off of Sakura and pulled her to her feet.

"Lets hope dinner goes better than breakfast." Syaoran hoped aloud.

"It would have happened eventually" Sakura predicted.

"Still… they don't know the truth behind you. Not all of it anyway"

_Neither do you… _Sakura thought, "No they don't" Sakura agreed instead of saying what she was thinking.

They wondered down the stair Sakura wildly sorting her hair out to make herself look presentable because it was a mess because of the "hot" moment they had back there.

They made it to the dining room and she just tied it back in the end when Syaoran handed her bobble back from taking it out. She came in. Yelan were sitting in the same places as they were at breakfast. She realised that the only two free chairs was the on beside Xiefa and the one opposite Xiefa. Sakura sat in the one next Xiefa. Their meals came and Sakura didn't rush through it because she was actually included in chats they were having. When Sakura left the table it was actually with Syaoran happier than she had been for days.

She went and sat in the living room and switched on the news.

"_In the Hotel Casita today a body was found unconscious and deathly bleeding. The wounds look like he was stabbed twice with a sharp knife. He is now taken into hospital where he has not yet regained consciousness. He is getting some blood and is expected to wake up soon. The wounds I have to say have healed quite quickly…"_

Sakura switched it off both frustrated and relieved he did not die. Frustrated because she wanted him to die. Relieved that he hadn't because that would have been too quick for him.

_He should suffer…like I have…_ Sakura thought.

She walked off slowly to her room she shared with Syaoran and sat on the bed. Thinking.

_Nanto has nothing to do with me anymore. Why does he still want me? If he knows I love Syaoran then he will kill him. _

"Sakura?" A voice said making Sakura jump out her thoughts, "You alright you look away with the fairies?" Syaoran said concerned.

"Just thinking" Sakura answered.

"Well we have loads of training to do tomorrow I thought we could get a early night." Syaoran explained raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sure" Sakura agreed.

"But there is no wondering off in the morning" Syaoran said scolding her softly stroking her hair, "I really love your hair but you need to get it cut."

"I know. Ill go by a hairdresser tomorrow all right. Or ill call in my own hairdresser from Japan." Sakura said.

"Good" Syaoran said hopping on the bed in front of her. Kissing her up against the backboard of the bed. Sakura put her palms of her head up his top resting her hands on his bare chest. Syaoran grabbed her wrist taken them out of his top and pulled her further down the bed, pinned her arms above her head and continued kissing her.

Sakura moaned smiling into the kiss tipping her neck up and opening her mouth giving him access. He pushed his top off his shoulders taking hers off after. He was about to go further but something disturbed them when a knock sounded at the door.

Syaoran sighed and slipped his top back on and walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes Wei?" Syaoran asked.

"Your Mother requests an audience with you Syaoran-sama and with your lady" Wei announced.

"I'll be right there" Syaoran replied and Wei walked off and they shut the door, "Sorry but Mother wants us downstairs"

"OK. Do you know why?" Sakura asked getting up and slipping on her top.

"No. Probably about our plan probably they have thought up a better one," Syaoran hoped.

"Regardless, I'll be staying to kill him even if you don't want me to" Sakura said strongly.

"Come on" Syaoran said pulling her hand and walking down the stairs.

* * *

OK. I had a free lesson so i finished it off and started the enxt chapter already on paper so you may get to chapters up in a day you lucky people.

Well Im sorry about the lemon bit (even though it wanst) However some will definetly be putin in later chapters.

Well hope you liked it!

Destiny!

xxx


	13. Trouble

Hello

Oh lord Chapter 13... Im going to die with tiredness...

Well Enjoy...

* * *

He walked behind her. Sakura stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Syaoran passed her into the centre of the hallway where Yelan was waiting. 

"Son, A car is waiting for us outside this has to be quick. We are going somewhere safe. Nanto will still come here as planned, you can kill him without having to worry about us… or her," Yelan started, "We will be fine. Plus if we stuck to your plan you would be escaping with us knowing she is back here probably dying. You would feel guilty forever knowing she died here and you were not there to protect her." Yelan finished.

"Where will you go?" Syaoran asked.

"Somewhere safe. Trust me Syaoran You won't need to worry about us. Plus you love her. No matter how much you planned to hide it. It was obvious to see" Yelan finished, "Now I must go. Goodbye my son and please be careful."

Syaoran nodded. Yelan turned her head and smiled and winked at Sakura and then walked with grace out of the house Wei following close behind.

_No…_Sakura thought, _I have to find a way to get rid of him! _Sakura thought.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you now." Syaoran sighed relieved.

"No" Sakura said aloud.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"You're not fighting with me" Sakura said.

"Are you mad?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.

"No. I just can't risk you in this" Sakura said.

"What on earth are you going on about?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Syaoran sat down next to her with one hand on her arm.

"Listen. There was a reason I made that plan and there was a reason I didn't want you to change it" Sakura answered.

"I'm listening" Syaoran said.

"Don't you get it" Sakura said standing up; "I didn't want you here because you're the only thing I have left. If you die I'll be alone again. Please Syaoran I'm asking you don't stay and fight with me. Please" Sakura pleaded.

"You don't know what you asking me here" Syaoran breathed.

"I do" Sakura replied, "We have already discussed-"

"Yes I know what we said. You said if there was another way we would do it!" Syaoran shouted at her, "Do you honestly think that you could take out Nanto and all his men? Do you!"

Sakura closed her eyes braced for that, "No I don't think so. But if you are there I don't stand a chance." Sakura said back not wanting to shout.

"I'll be there. I can take care of myself better than you can and you know it!" Syaoran shouted again.

"Don't shout" Sakura asked calmly, "Shouting gets us no where"

Syaoran sat back down and relaxed. Sakura stayed standing a tear escaping from one eye. She wiped it off and sat down on the coffee table.

"Let's not start again. I can't risk you in this. You must understand why" Sakura said.

"I do understand why. I just don't want you to. I will be worried to death about you if I am not there. We can face anything together right?" Syaoran said standing and towering over her putting a hand on her cheek. Wiping away her tears.

"Right?" Syaoran said sitting beside her hugging her to him.

"Right" Sakura said burying her face in his chest.

"Hey what's all this?" Syaoran said lifting her head up and wiping her tears, "I understand why you don't want me there. But how will I cope when I find out you have died and wasn't able to protect you?"

"I don't know" Sakura said honestly.

"So we clear on it? I'm helping you. OK" Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded. Not trusting herself to speak.

Syaoran glanced at the clock, "So much for a early night"

"Wouldn't have got one anyway" Sakura stated.

"Anyway let's go. I'm knackered" Syaoran said standing up pulling Sakura up with him and wondering up the stairs. When they got to his room Sakura flopped on the bed. Syaoran got changed for bed quickly and hopped under the covers.

"I'll come in later I'm not tired at the minute." Sakura said standing up.

"Sure" Syaoran said dozing off.

Sakura got up off the bed and wondered out on to his balcony. Soon as she got outside she went back inside instantly because it was too cold. She opened one of window a bit and shut the balcony door and locked it. She got changed quietly and crept in beside Syaoran quietly.

"Don't try to be quiet because I wasn't a sleep" Syaoran said from beside her.

"Jesus, don't scare me like that" Sakura breathed.

"Sorry" Syaoran laughed wrapping her in his warm embrace, "What happened to your promise?"

"Um I don't think we can do it now. Tomorrow night" Sakura mumbled.

"Don't think your falling asleep straight away" Syaoran ordered.

"What are you going to do about it if I do?" Sakura said turning round to face him.

"This…" Syaoran said and kissed her. Sakura smiled knowing that was coming and tipped her head back going a bit further down under the covers than she already was.

"Hey I would really like to get some sleep tonight you know?" Sakura breathed out when Syaoran started kissing her neck making Sakura shiver.

"Got to sleep then" Syaoran said still continuing kissing her senseless.

"Meaning you have to stop kissing me" Sakura said pushing him back.

"And if I don't want to?" Syaoran said seductively.

"No choice buster" Sakura said playfully turning over. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him Syaoran's hand stroking her hair lightly.

"Goodnight, love" Syaoran whispered.

"Goodnight" Sakura replied.

Sunlight streamed through the room through the crack in the curtains. Sakura turned over and found Syaoran not there.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"I'm here" Syaoran spoke from the chair beside the bed, "I got up and I didn't want to disturb you so I sat down and waited."

"Right." Sakura got up and slugged into the bathroom and taken a shower and came out dressed in black top and simple flary end jeans. She grabbed her hairbrush and taken it out her duffel bag and quickly slipped the brush through her hair tying her hair back. She walked out the room and caught up with Syaoran in the dining room waiting for breakfast. Sakura sat opposite him and waited as well.

"After breakfast I'll take you to my sisters hairdresser ok" Syaoran said.

"Sure." Sakura said and eaten quickly when her meal came.

"Jeez hungry much?" Syaoran teased.

"Yup I am" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran just laughed and got on eating. Sakura excused herself and walked into the living room and switched on the TV.

"_A patient found yesterday in a hotel room and has escaped from the hospital and four of the doctors keeping him treated are found dead…"_

"Oh Jesus…" Sakura whispered as she switched off the TV. _He is out; we don't have the time…_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called, "You ready to go"

"No. We don't have time" Sakura said standing up, "He escaped from the hospital and killed four doctors treating him."

"Come on" Syaoran said holding out his hand and dragging her up the stairs to the training room, "Like you said we don't have time" Syaoran said picking up a kunai and chucking it to her, "Cut your own hair and we can get it tidied up when this is all over"

"What? You have got to be kidding me" Sakura screeched.

"No I'm not kidding" Syaoran said seriously.

"Your going to make me either way right?" Sakura asked.

"Right. I don't want it to be cut but having long hair is dangerous while fighting" Syaoran answered.

Sakura grabbed all her hair in her hand and gathered it up and tied it back making sure it was all equal. She bought the kunai up to her hair and chopped it off to her shoulders and taken her hair out the bobble and Syaoran pointed to the bathroom door. Sakura wondered in and the she didn't look to bad with it short. Plus her head felt lighter.

Syaoran picked up the hair that fallen to the floor and put it in the bin.

"Better?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah" Sakura replied.

"Stand in the centre" Syaoran ordered nicely.

Sakura stood in the centre and waited and Syaoran picked up some kunai's and chucked them about in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked looking worried.

"Testing your reflexes" Syaoran answered simply and chucked one kunai Sakura kicked the kunai out the way to the floor. Syaoran chucked another one and Sakura spun to the side and moved back again when Syaoran chucked another. Syaoran chucked the last one in his hand. Sakura caught it in her hands grabbed it and chucked it back and Syaoran just hit it a side.

"Good job" Syaoran congratulated.

Sakura flexed her arms and relaxed again. Syaoran handed her a sword.

"Not again" Sakura moaned.

"Try blocking again. See if you can remember it" Syaoran said and started making movements for Sakura to block to. Sakura this time didn't make a fool of herself when Syaoran tried to throw her off.

Syaoran stopped and then and took Sakura's sword and lay it back on the rack.

"We will go back to the later" Syaoran said and pulled out a target practise board and handed Sakura some kunai's. Sakura stood at the side and flung a kunai at the board and it landed right in the centre.

"Great. See you practise a lot" Syaoran complimented, "even I cant get it in the centre first time."

"Have you worked with razor wire?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes I have. But not very skilled with it though." Sakura answered.

Syaoran picked up a glove thing that he put on Sakura's hand. He opened a door at the other end of the room and Sakura went inside.

"Ok here what you do. Targets will be around the room and they can attack you. Use the wire and kill as many as you can. If you get hit once it's over. Got it?" Syaoran explained.

"Got it" Sakura answered

"Good luck" Syaoran said pushing her gently inside and shut the door. Syaoran didn't bother to turn on the lights but ninja's can see good in the dark anyway. Sakura waited and then seen a target walking up to her. Sakura flung her hand downwards and the razor wire shot out of her fingers and sliced the target down in five different pieces.

She was in there for at least five minutes until she felt something scratch her and the lights came on and the door opened. Syaoran stood in the entrance.

"You got hit from behind" Syaoran explained because Sakura looked bewildered.

"Oh…" Sakura said looking down her side and found a little scratch mark on her skin.

"Alright yeah?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah" Sakura said being handed a sword, "What now?"

"I don't need to tell you really how to attack with a sword do I? We are going to have a little fight." Syaoran explained.

Sakura removed her razor wire glove and Syaoran turned around and lay it back on the table. Then surprising Syaoran went for a head strike. Syaoran at the last minute blocked and pushed her off. They were doing different movements for ages. Syaoran then went for an attack, which can also be used for blocking as well. Sakura blocked and Syaoran pushed on the sword a bit harder. Sakura pushed back until her arms were getting sore. She jumped back and Syaoran fallen forward with an audible "oof." He turned on to his stomach and was about to flip up to his feet but Sakura sat on top of him stopping him and putting the sword to his throat a little breathless.

"I think I have won this one" Sakura breathed.

"Err… No" Syaoran stated flipping her over onto her back him on top of her putting his sword to her neck as well, "I have" Sakura struggled under him but Syaoran was to heavy she could barely move her arms.

Sakura finally stopped struggling and gave in.

Syaoran grabbed her sword and got up off her and put them back on the rack. Sakura put her hand behind her head and bent her knees and pushed off her hands and moved her legs straight in the air and landed on her feet.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Syaoran said, "Calling it a day I'm tired"

"Thank god" Sakura sighed.

Sakura opened the door and walked down the corridor to the garden. She sat against the tree and relaxed. She closed her eyes listening to the breeze and the water falling from the fountain. She let it take her away and then she heard something rustle in the bush behind her. She closed her eyes and searched for the presence… Nanto.

She stood up and Nanto came out of the bush.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Vacation" Nanto lied Sakura eyed his waist the wounds were still bleeding bad.

"Were you the guy that escaped from the hospital?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Thank you for putting me in there" Nanto snarled.

"You deserved it" Sakura growled.

"What did you do to your hair?" Nanto asked.

"Cut it." Sakura said.

"Obviously not professionally." Nanto guessed.

"Right. I'll get my hair stylist to style it when I go home"

"Why haven't you done it yet?"

"I do it in my own time" Sakura hissed.

"I would have expected it to be done by now"

"No" Sakura answered.

"Sakura?" Syaoran shouted from the front of the house.

"First name terms?" Nanto spotted, " You like each other don't you?"

"You touch him I'll kill you. You have taken to much from me," Sakura snarled.

Nanto just smirked. Syaoran then came round the corner and seen Nanto and Sakura standing there. Syaoran decided not to do anything and just waited round the side of the house and listened.

"When are you planning on killing them?" Nanto asked.

_Play along…_Sakura thought, "Not tomorrow but the day after. Saturday"

"Fine. I expect to see you Sunday night"

"You going?" Sakura asked

"No" Nanto said.

"Great" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Well, I did come to beat you up a little bit for this, which is what I'll do." Nanto explained.

"Give me your best shot." Sakura said

Syaoran grimaced listening but he stayed still not wanting to attract attention to himself.

He heard footsteps and then heard someone block something. Not knowing who was blocking who made it much worse. Then Syaoran heard a scream and then something kick something.

_Sakura… Please don't let that be you…_Syaoran thought.

"Let that be a lesson to you" Nanto said as he kicked her one last time then escaped through the bushes.

Syaoran ran to her a dropped by her side. She noticed her side was bleeding… again which had healed but only finely. Sakura was holding her stomach and coughing up blood on the floor. Syaoran was lost for words. Sakura not noticing Syaoran tried to sit back up against the tree wincing as she done so.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered.

Sakura opened her eyes what she hasn't done since Nanto had left and noticed Syaoran in front of her.

"What- what are you doing out here?" Sakura choked out the best she could.

"I should be asking you that." Syaoran replied.

"I came out here to relax. Be alone" Sakura explained.

"I'm so sorry. I heard it all" Syaoran apologised.

"You- you didn't do anything-" Sakura winced between words, "- Why say sorry?"

"Because I didn't jump in to protect you like I should have" Syaoran answered crying again.

"Don't cry" Sakura pleaded.

"Come on" Syaoran said picking her up bridal style and laying her back on the bed sitting on the bed beside her taking her hand in his.

"No" Sakura said simply starting to get out of bed. Syaoran pushed her back down.

"No you're staying in there. I'll change your bandage." Syaoran said and exiting the room locking the balcony door in the process.

Syaoran wondered downstairs and went into the first aid room and got some bandages and alcohol. On the way up the stairs he punched the wall swearing, "Mother FUCKER!"

"Syaoran don't" Sakura said from the top of the stairs. She ran weakly to him and taken his hand and looked at his knuckles, they were bleeding, "You idiot. Why did you do that?"

"Stress relief" Syaoran said simply, "I told you to stay in that bed."

"Yes you did. I didn't want to" Sakura said simply.

"Fine living room" Syaoran said pulling her along gently. Sakura sat down on the couch and she took off her top.

"Lie down" Syaoran ordered simply. She laid on the couch her face in the comfortable feather sides. Syaoran looked at it. It was covered in blood and had a purpley bluey bruise around it. Syaoran noticed though that the wound was not on the same side as her other, which was fully healed now.

"Ouch. How could he do that by kicking you?" Syaoran asked

"He didn't kick me to start off he stabbed me first and then kicked me in the same place then thought it was funny to kick me in the stomach" Sakura winced when he dabbed the wound with cotton wool cleaning it.

"Ouch that looks sore." Syaoran complained.

"Try being stabbed in the side. Then you will know" Sakura said smiling.

"Hey I apologised for that already!" Syaoran defended himself.

Sakura just relaxed biting her lip to muffle a scream. Syaoran finished and wrapped the bandage around it and sellotaped it together with masking tape. Sakura put her bloody top back on and Syaoran was getting up to put the stuff away. But Sakura pulled him back.

"Err. Don't think so mister. Give me your hand" Sakura said.

"No its fine" Syaoran said.

"I don't give two flips. You are not kissing me until I see your hand" Sakura said folding her arms across her chest.

"What that's not fair!" Syaoran shouted.

"Well let me see your hand" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran sat back down and handed her his hand. Sakura grabbed some cotton wool and dabbed it in this liquid stuff. (A.N I AM NO MEDICAL PERSON!)

Sakura dabbed his knuckles with the cotton wool cleaning them off. Syaoran jumped and pulled his hand back slightly.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said, "you did this because of me didn't you?"

Syaoran nodded and Sakura continued to clean it.

"Shouldn't hurt yourself because of me" Sakura stated.

"See what I mean? If that was the final battle between you two Sakura who would have won?" Syaoran asked rhetorically.

"I see your point" Sakura said.

"Finally" Syaoran said pulling his hand back when Sakura was finished.

"Im used to his beatings anyway. Not like it hasn't happened before."

"Did you tell him that my family escaped?" Syaoran asked.

"No." Sakura answered, "im not stupid"

Syaoran moved behind her and put on hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and Syaoran hugged him to her gently. Sakura's her hand on either side of his shoulder/ chesty area. Syaoran moved back slightly feeling a sharp object stab him in the chest. He looked down and seen the necklace in the shape of a knife.

"Who was that's?" Syaoran asked gesturing to the necklace.

"My fathers. He used to wear it. Nanto gave it to me 4 years ago. Then I forgot about my parents forgot everything about it. But then seeing this bought it all back." Sakura explained, "What's yours?" Sakura asking about the green and black wolf pendent dangling around his neck.

"My dads. Gave it to me years ago" Syaoran answered.

Sakura smiled and leaned back into him. Syaoran picked her up and sat with her on the couch.

"I heal fast. I will be fine by tomorrow afternoon ish." Sakura randomly said.

"Good. Saturday tomorrow." Syaoran stated.

"Yeah" Sakura replied.

"Dam! I can't kiss you properly until your healed." Syaoran pouted.

"Yes you can. I don't care" Sakura laughed at his childish behaviour. She glanced at the clock beside him.

_10.pm! How long did I stay out there for?_ Sakura thought.

"I'm going bed goodnight" Sakura said getting up and walking off. Syaoran followed her five minutes after. Syaoran walked in and got changed quickly then hoped in the bed being quiet because Sakura was already asleep. Sakura felt him get into the bed and snuggled closer to him. Syaoran kissed her forehead and hugged her to sleep.

* * *

OHH JEBUS!

I So tired in the end all these updates are for you.

Next chapter… zzzzzzz Not.

Destiny!

xxx


	14. Final Battle

Hello

This chapter is revisted... the fight scene is all better...

To everyone who thought it was shit... i'm sorry... I was really tired that day and I just wanted to get it over with.

But this is better I assure you...

And a sequel will come. I hope soon. And thanks for reading the sotry aswell and favouriting everything and putting it on alert. I will be listing your names in the sequel when it comes!

Mean time enjoy the Revisted Chapter XD

* * *

Sakura woke up and stretched feeling better already. She looked at the stab wound. Already stopped bleeding. Then it suddenly dawned on her.

"I might die tonight" Sakura realised and shivered.

"You wont" Syaoran moaned still half asleep.

Sakura laughed and got up got changed in something comfortable, "We have loads to do today come on" Sakura said.

"Five more minutes!" Syaoran begged.

"No, now come on" Sakura said pulling bed covers off him. Syaoran got up and slugged getting his clothes on. They had a quick breakfast of cereal. Sakura raced through the house and her belongings packing them up when Syaoran wasn't there. She had planned going back to Japan when this is over and that would be tomorrow morning.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked from the doorway.

"Im packing. Im not going not yet anyway. Ill be going home tomorrow if I am still alive"

"I understand" Syaoran said.

"My home is there. My career is there. Everything is there. Apart from you" Sakura explained.

"Well. I can't help that" Syaoran said, "I won't ask you to give it up because that's not fair on you."

"Never know I might" Sakura said zipping her bag up.

"What? You serious?" Syaoran asked.

"I have been thinking about it for a long time." Sakura told, "It isn't a easy biz to quit on"

"I couldn't ask you to do that for me" Syaoran answered.

She smiled gently and him and shoved the last few things into her bag. Syaoran walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently.

"I love you." Sakura blushed and turned her head to look at him.

Syaoran must have been expecting her to do that because, Syaoran kissed her. She kissed him back and willingly opened her mouth when he asked for it.

Finally they pulled apart and Sakura laid her head against his chest and whispered, "I love you to."

The day flew by and it was soon seven in the evening. Sakura and Syaoran spent most of the day training with the swords and razor wire. Sakura waited in the living room wearing her ninja outfit, several kunai's where strapped around her waist and well and a few hidden ones. She had on black gloves and that were there for when she used the razor wire. A sword was also dangling from her back so it did not disturb the kunai around her waist.

She and Syaoran and practiced some with the sword at her side so she was more or less used to it.

Syaoran was dressed in his own fighting attire. His was green and black, and set up a lot like Sakura's was. He stayed hidden, and waited for his chance to attack.

There was a crash upstairs that made Sakura groan. Unlike what she thought Nanto came in upstairs. It wasn't long until there were bangs on the living room door. Sakura jumped up and positioned her self above the door. When the men got the door busted down Sakura slipped the razor wire off her belt, and in one quick motion there were seven dead guys lying on the floor. She dropped down and left the room.

Syaoran waited out front in the garden. He prayed that Sakura was all right.

Several men passed by and Syaoran was quick to kill them. The first few he threw a kunai at them and hit them in the neck. Syaoran slipped out drawing his sword as he did. He came down hard on one guy and he fell to the ground. Syaoran spun slightly and brought his sword with him. He cut three other guys across the throat and watched as they dropped to the ground. He ran off into the direction of the front door. He stayed hidden behind a tree.

Sakura exited the house and stood on the front step her eyes stared at Nanto daring him to move an inch. Sakura immediately felt Syaoran's presences but didn't say anything.

"This is where you die Nanto!" her voice was cold and was dripping with hate.

Nanto smirked

"My dear Sakura, you seem to always forget. Everything you know, I know. Do you really think you can beat me?" he laughed at her.

"Yes actually I do think I can beat you!" Nanto stopped laughed and glared at her. He smiled at her after a second.

"Come on Sakura, I will give you one more chance! Come back and join me! Kill the Li family and I will let you go!" he smirked some again.

"As if! You really think I would join you?" She gave him death glares that would make anyone cry.

Syaoran watched this, and couldn't help but smile when she refused. He stayed hidden behind the tree wait for his chance. He looked into the distance to the far end of the garden and seen more people, Nanto's guards, hiding. He looked behind him and seen more behind him as well. He stepped out from behind the tree and ran to Sakura just behind her facing Nanto.

"Ah, Syaoran. Where are your family?" Nanto asked with a hiss.

"Like I'd tell you" Syaoran spat, "look to your left," he whispered so only Sakura's ears could pick it up.

Sakura looked to her left and seen the people advancing and looked instinctly to her right and seen even more people. She still had her glove of razor wire.

"I have a idea," Sakura whispered back.

She bought out to hidden golden sharp stars called shurikens and chucked it to her left. The shuriken flew through the air and gliding killing 5 people in unison. The others started to run into them knowing some of their men have been killed and they have been spotted. Sakura did a scratching motion with her razor wire cutting through the people like butter. Syaoran noticed what she was doing and quickly did the same to the other side.

Sakura started to advance on Nanto now but didn't get very far. Four of his guards came from behind them and dragged Syaoran off to one side. Sakura made a move to kill those who dragged him off but Nanto held a gun to Sakura and one of the guards held a gun to Syaoran's head.

"Make one more move towards him. He is dead." Nanto smirked.

Sakura stopped even though it was a empty threat she knew he wasn't joking.

Nanto put his gun away in his little side pocket and said to his guards, "If he makes one move shoot him." Then he faced Sakura, "Come here"

Sakura shook her head moving back from him. Nanto moved forward towards her until she was against the wall of the house. Nanto now just inches away from her. Nanto grabbed her hair and pulled her head back a kissed her.

Syaoran closed his eyes not wanting to Sakura go through this again but there was nothing he could do. If he moved he would be killed in a heartbeat or worse Sakura could.

Sakura moved her hand to her side and pulled a kunai from her waist. Sakura moved her arm and stabbed it right into Nanto's stomach. Sakura stood up when Nanto jumped back to floor. Sakura kicked him in the stomach. When she went to kick him again Nanto grabbed her foot and pulled her down. Giving Nanto some time to get up. He pulled Sakura up by the hair and handed her a gun.

"What?" Sakura wondered.

"Shoot him" Nanto ordered gesturing at Syaoran.

"No!" Sakura screamed.

Nanto laughed and pulled on her hair harder. Sakura screamed feeling like her head had knifes stabbed into it and rebounding off her skull.

"Do it" A new voice said. Syaoran.

"No…" Sakura answered.

"Do it!" Syaoran shouted seriously.

Sakura closed her eyes and aimed. She bit her lip tears rolling down her cheeks.

She fired three times. She dropped the gun like it was poisonous snake. She opened her eyes to see what she had done. Syaoran was lying on the floor next to the two dead guards that were previously holding him.

_He is moving! _Sakura thought wildly. She bought the sword from the scabbard on the back. She spun it round and caught Nanto off guard slicing him deep in the side. She ran ahead towards Syaoran only to be obstructed by one of his guards.

"Get out of my way!" Sakura screamed dodging his attack and swinging her sword slicing his head clean off. She continued running killing everything that got in her path. She was finally by his side putting her sword back in the scabbard and putting her hand to his face. His breathing was a bit slow a deep. She looked at where the bullet hit him. She gave a huge sigh when she realised it hit him in the chest shoulder area.

"Syaoran… I am so sorry…" She trailed off crying.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me I'll be ok. I would have been dead if I didn't move to the side slightly." Syaoran smiled.

"I am so, so sorry" Sakura cried.

"Stop crying…" Syaoran ordered trailing off, "Give him a good kicking for me ok. I cant help you now. Do me favour also."

"What? I'll do anything" Sakura promised.

"Don't die" Syaoran smiled and then closed his eyes still conscious.

"Promise" Sakura whispered wiping her tears from her eyes standing up and walking back over. Standing three metres away from Nanto who was now back on his feet.

"He dead" Nanto laughed evilly.

"No." Sakura answered and he stopped laughing, "What gives you the right to do this to my life?"

"Living with your family? Don't you think you are so much happier this way than what you were?" Nanto replied.

"No. I didn't ask to be this. I didn't want to be this" Sakura answered.

"So this is what it comes down to. Me and you. Fight to the death?" Nanto stated.

"Yes" Sakura answered.

"Such a shame I'll have to kill you though."

"If you kill me I'll take to with me" Sakura replied. There was enough said now.

Nanto charged always used to making first attack. Sakura dodged easily kicking him in the back in the process. He flipped instead of falling to the floor.

"Just give up… Your not going to win… your too injured" Sakura stated between punches and dodging some he threw her way.

"Really?" Nanto said blocking every single one of her punches.

Sakura jumped over his leg when he tried to trip her up. She flipped back and back. When she landed her shoulder were stabbed with two kunai's.

"Shit …" Sakura hissed. _No… I'm keeping my promise!_

She pulled her sword out her scabbard and held it. It was sore but it was her only hope.

"Huh. When did you learn to use a sword?" Nanto smirked.

"In the past two days" Sakura snarled. She swung to the side and Nanto held to kunai's in a cross and deflected it. Sakura jumped up over Nanto hopefully to strike him in the back. Nanto turned swiftly grabbed her hair and stabbed her in the stomach. Sakura screamed and grabbed a two kunai's dropped her sword to the ground and stood on it. Nanto pulled the knife out to the side and Sakura was about to scream again but Nanto muffled it when he kissed her (THE PERV). Sakura closed her eyes and grabbed turned the kunai's and stabbed him which she didn't know where. However he did stumble back and regain his balance posture and pull the kunai's out of his side.

Sakura fallen backwards slightly into a nearby tree using it as support. Whilst regaining her breath Nanto strikes again using her sword. She dodged awkwardly to the side falling to the ground and moved away further pushing herself up of the ground. It didn't take Nanto long to remove it from the tree then Sakura turned to her final hope. The razor wire. She moved her hand in a cat-scratching motion. The razor wire flew out of her gloved hand barely visible. However Nanto noticed the wire faintly in the air and used Sakura's sword to block it. It tied around his sword but being a quicker thinking than Sakura he grabbed the sharp end of the sword wrapped his hand around it and pulled hard. Sakura went stumbling forwards when Nanto pulled and practically pulled her to his feet. Sakura pulled herself quickly and pushed herself up flipping over kicking Nanto in the neck and landed back on her feet unsteadily.

Casting a quick glance in Syaoran's direction he was standing up in pain trying to fend off several guards going to help their leader, he was struggling due to his dead arm and numerous other injuries he had he seemed to be coping. Then she moved her gaze back to Nanto he was also getting up shakily but did eventually. But Sakura couldn't seem to gain control over her balance where as after moment Nanto could stand without shaking.

"Sakura, give it up." Nanto said, "I could stand to go another 10 rounds, where as you… can barely stand" He taunted.

"No…" Sakura said weakly, "You destroyed my life. Took my parents and my brothers lives. You'll have to pay for that."

"Well I'll make it quick, you deserve it, after all" Nanto said and struck.

Sakura thought she was done for as she had lost a lot of blood and all the moving around made her vision deteriorate and go all blurry. Faintly she heard Syaoran shout to her and she turned around just in time to see his sword flying through the air in her direction. She caught it and quickly pulled it out of its scabbard and held it up and blocked Nanto's head strike. She circled it around and was about to catch him off guard in the side but he blocked it expertly with his arm and bought his elbow around and collided it with her chin knocking her to the ground.

She shakily started to get back up and then dodged another swipe by Nanto. When she thought that she didn't have the energy and Nanto was going to kill her Syaoran stepped in and practically kicked him half way across the fighting field. Then he just sank to the ground and let Sakura get up.

"Finish him…" Syaoran said then just lay on the ground.

"Thank you" Sakura said and then got herself together and charged. Being caught of guard Nanto was rewarded with a kick in the head knocking him backwards dropping his sword. Sakura quickly picked it up and crossed the blades over and plunged them straight into his stomach. He fallen back not getting up at all.

Sakura tipped on her feet for a second and then put her knee on Nanto's chest.

"That was for my father" Sakura explained. Then she got her sword and stabbed him in the chest but not in the heart he was still living but barely , "That was for my brother" She put the sword to his neck and sliced his throat deep but not to deep to kill him, "That was for all what you have done to me for eight years!"

She dropped the sword by her side even though what she was about to do was forbidden unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Your not" Nanto spluttered but managed a snarl, "You- know its forbidden"

"I am" Sakura stated putting her hand to his neck, "Not like you haven't used it before."

She was going to do something, which was forbidden unless it was absolutely necessary. She could crush someone's ribs into their lungs and stop their breathing instantly. Or she could remove the air tube in the neck killing someone not instantly but leave them gasping for air which they wont be able to get.

Sakura said, "This is for Syaoran…" She hissed pushing her hand in his neck pulling his air tube out with one hand. She grimaced and stood up falling back down against the wall of the house. She was breathing slow and struggling breathing. She put her hand to her neck and felt a fine line of blood but very deep which she didn't know how she got. She put her head back against the house and let death take her into its peaceful slumber. She was just about to fall a sleep when someone called her back to reality.

"Sakura…" Syaoran called taking hold of her shoulders when she winced she knew he was alive. He looked over her realising how bad she was injured. She had two kunai one in each shoulder. She had a very deep stab in her stomach being pulled out sideward. She had a real deep cut on her neck and her face looked very badly bruised.

"Syaoran…" She spoke with a voice so quiet it was a wonder Syaoran heard.

Syaoran closed his eyes not wanting to believe what was in front of him. He forbade tears to fall but some managed to fall down his cheeks.

"I have to go…" Sakura spoke her voice giving up.

"No" Syaoran cried.

"Let me…" Sakura begged.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME KINOMOTO DON'T YOU DARE!" Syaoran yelled.

"I-"Sakura started but then her world went back and she fell limp in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran hugged her close and then checked for a pulse.

_Thank god…_Syaoran thought when she felt a really weak pulse. He laid her gently on the floor and ran fast into the house. He was about to dial the emergency number (A.N Have no flipping clue what it is there so don't ask) and then decided against it, as they were a murder scene. He quickly got everything off of Sakura all her weapons including her hidden ones (hehe he a Perv as well). He picked her up shrugging off the pain his caused him and hailed a taxi.

"Hospital quickly go!" Syaoran shouted when he shut the cab door. They got there in ten minutes. He ran into the hospital telling the driver to wait until he came back out.

He burst into the hospital shouting, "She has lost a lot of blood. She needs blood!" Over and over again Catching the attention of everyone in the hospital. A doctor pointed at an operating room and Syaoran ran in laying her on the bed.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"She got into a fight with the wrong crowd" Syaoran lied.

"Ok wait outside. Let us work" The doctor said turning around. Syaoran stopped him by pulling him back at the shoulder.

"Hey please, please don't let her die" Syaoran pleaded.

"I'll try my best," The doctor said turning around and Syaoran let him go and he walked out.

He walked out of the hospital to where the taxi was waiting he went to pay when he realised he hasn't bought any money.

"Hey- "Syaoran began but was cut off.

"Forget it. The ride was free" The taxi driver said.

He thanked the driver and ran back inside the hospital and sat down and waited. He went and got a drink from a nearby vendor. He got his drink and sat down.

"Sir. Do you want me to take a look at your injuries" A doctor said as he passed by noticing his shot shoulder and his other injuries.

"Its alright seriously" Syaoran answered.

"I would feel a lot better if you let me…" The doctor said.

"Fine" Syaoran said standing up following the doctor into a cubicle with a curtain. He put the swab cleaning the wound out applying a bit of the disinfectant. Then bandaged it up. Along with his other injuries but they weren't as serious as he though.

"The bullet went right through. Your lucky" The doctor said finishing his bandaging on his shoulder

"Thanks. Can you do me a favour?" Syaoran asked politely.

"What?" The doctor asked.

"My girlfriend is in the operating theatre can you see if she is ok?" Syaoran asked.

"Im sorry sir. Nobody is allowed in the operating theatre until the doors are opened again. Im sorry" The doctor said and left the cubicle.

Syaoran left the cubicle and sat down waiting. He sat there for about an hour crying with frustration. Then the doctor came out of the operating theatre.

"Her name?" The doctor asked.

"Sakura" Syaoran replied standing up the instant the doctor left the room.

"Sakura is…"

* * *

Sorry had to put de cliffy again! lol

Well hope you enjoyed it...

thanks again! Love you all !!!

Destiny...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. The End

Hiylo!

Sorry about the cliffy I know it was a awful one to be left dangling on HEHE.

But im putting you out of your misery but updating… AGAIN! Sorry people if you liked this story so much but it may take me a while to come up with a sequel. If I come up with one at all. You can give me ideas and I'll see if I can make a good sequel out of them. So give me at least one idea in your review please. Thank you. It will get me moving.

Enjoy…

* * *

"Sakura is in recovery" The doctor announced.

Syaoran closed his eyes and then let out a huge sigh of relive and put his hand to his eyes. He looked at him and shook his hand, "Thank you so much!" Syaoran thanked as best he could.

"My pleasure" The doctor replied smiling.

"Can I see her?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes go right ahead. She will be a sleep though possibly till tomorrow afternoon"

"That's fine just as long as she is fine" Syaoran replied racing off.

"A nurse will lead you" The doctor said asking a nurse to show Syaoran to Sakura.

They stopped outside Sakura room five minutes later. The nurse opened the door and Syaoran stepped inside and ran to the chair by Sakura's side and clasped her hand tightly. The nurse left and came back with a can of coke for Syaoran.

"Thank you" Syaoran said when the nurse came back.

"Your welcome" the nurse said and left the room.

"I'm here Sakura. Please wake up soon" Syaoran whispered kissing her hand. Syaoran fell a sleep still clutching Sakura hand like a lifeline. He never left her side. The nurse came in every two hours for any sign of difference but nothing until two o clock in the afternoon Sunday.

Sakura started to shift uncomfortably disturbing Syaoran's sleep in the process. She looked around her eyes barely. She examined her surroundings. It was nowhere she recognised then she looked her right and seen Syaoran looking at her.

"Syaoran…?" Sakura questioned aloud.

"I'm here" Syaoran answered clutching her hand tighter.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked.

"The hospital" Syaoran answered.

"Sir?" A doctor called from the door.

"I'll be right back" Syaoran said and Sakura nodded weakly.

"Sir. During the operation we found that your girlfriend was pregnant" The doctor said.

Syaoran was just listening casually but his eyes opened wide as saucers at the word pregnant, "What?"

"Yes. But she had a miscarriage. I'm sorry for you" He said and walked off.

Syaoran just watched him retreat with a mouth open like a goldfish. He walked back into the room breathing deeply at what he just heard he slouched back into his chair.

"What was that about?" Sakura said a bit stronger and her eyes were focusing better.

"Umm… err. You… err" Syaoran stuttered.

"What was it? Cant be that bad" Sakura laughed weakly.

"Err… You were umm… pregnant" Syaoran stated.

Sakura reaction was just the same as Syaoran. Shocked.

"What?" Sakura said shocked.

"Yeah… But you miscarried" Syaoran explained.

"It was because Nanto kicked me in the stomach wasn't it?" Sakura guessed.

"Probably yeah" Syaoran guessed.

Sakura breathed deeply just like Syaoran had then smiled slightly.

"What news" Sakura said sarcastically. They were silent for a few minutes then Sakura spoke up, "Don't make me do that again" Sakura asked in a ordering way.

"What?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Shoot you. Don't make me do it again" Sakura cried.

"I'm sorry… just knew it wouldn't be too bad… because if your shaken up about something you don't concentrate. I would have been critically injured if I hadn't of moved." Syaoran stated.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura cried.

"Hey…" Syaoran cooed as he got up on the bed beside her. Stroking her face lightly so he wouldn't disturb the stitches, "you didn't exactly have a choice did you?"

"No…" Sakura said in between sobs.

"Exactly. So don't worry about me. All is we need to concentrate on now is getting you out of here…"

1 Year later.

One year later and Sakura and Syaoran decided to live in Japan. Syaoran gave up his chance to be a leader in order to be with Sakura. Sakura tried to give up her being a singer but her manager wouldn't let her and gave her a leave for a month. Sakura is now back in the singing biz but her time is not as packed as it was.

They occasionally went back to Hong Kong to visit Syaoran's family. This time they had been invited to celebrate Xiefa taking charge of the Clan since Syaoran had given it up. They were having a meal. But that wasn't the only thing they were celebrating that night.

They all cheered when Xiefa finally got leader of the Clan. Xiefa stood down off the steps and wondered over to Yelan who hugged her. The elders who shaken her hand All her sisters dived on her saying thing like congratulations. Xiefa finally untangled herself from the huddle of girls and wondered over to Syaoran.

"Father would be proud of you" Syaoran said shaking her hand.

"Don't shake my hand. Give me a hug little brother"

"No" Syaoran said seriously.

"Congratulations" Sakura said from beside her.

"Thanks Sakura" They hugged for the briefest moment and then pulled apart.

"What is it with girls and hugging everybody" Syaoran murmured as he walked away. Sakura laughed and started to walk after him but realised he had pulled his mother into a quiet corner and walked over and talked to his sisters who called her over.

Later that evening all the family were sat at a table. Yelan was sat in her husband's previous set before he died. Xiefa was sat at the other end. Syaoran and Sakura sat together down the left side of the table. And the other sisters were sat in the centre on the right.

"I want to congratulate Xiefa on her finally getting the role as leader of our Clan" Yelan toasted.

They all raised their glasses and said in unison "To Xiefa."

"and…" Syaoran spoke as he stood up and fished something out of his suit pocked and Sakura realised it to be a ring box. He pushed his chair back and got down on one knee and taken Sakura's hand. Sakura gulped and turned a real dark shade of red. All the sisters put a hand to their mouths and Yelan just sat smiling.

"Sakura…Will you marry me?" Syaoran asked opening the box. Inside was a gold ring with celtic engraving around the gold bit on the ring. The gem inside of it was emerald (real people) with tints of amber inside. Sakura stared at the ring utterly speechless. She knew this was coming but didn't realise that it would be so soon. She shook her head back to reality and stared at Syaoran about to burst into tears.

"Yes" She smiled wiping her eyes and Syaoran slid the ring onto her ring finger. She stood and he stood and they kissed. They could hear oooooooooing and ahhhhhhhing in the background but they turned it off like turning down volume on a TV. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist. Syaoran bit on her lip gently and she opened her mouth allowing him access. They just stood there not caring that Syaoran's family were watching. Like Syaoran had said "we can face anything together." And together they shall stay… forever.

* * *

Ending… I SUCK AT ENDINGS!

Lolz

But anyway……

Remember to give me ideas for the sequel people I want it to be for you!

Destiny!

xxx


	16. SEQUEL! Summary and Sneak Preview!

OK... A long awaited Summary and tiny Sneak Preview of the Sequel... and Sneak bit is so you read the sequel and know what went on during the time okies!!!!!!!!!!! Please review this to tell me what you think...

**Summary**

Sakura still continues her singing, Syaoran leading the Li Clan. Now something threatens them both from the shadows Sakura once walked in. They need to be together to face this but how can they be when they lead to different lives?

**Sneak Preview!**

She turned her head and caught a flash of messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. _Syaoran!_ She thought wildly. Syaoran and her had a life together after Xiefa took control of the Li Clan. Then one day Syaoran had to go back to China due to Yelan calling him. He never returned and the wedding didn't happen, but she still had her engagement ring. She didn't give up her singing either because it was her managers last wish before he died also. She hadn't seen him in... she lost track of how long it was it was that long. Then when she looked back it was gone like a trace and she thought it was her imagination. So she continued down the path to her limo signing people's diaries or some sort of paper. She then got in the limo and it took her back to where she lived which still hasn't changed.

Syaoran spotted Sakura looking at him and abruptly walked away. He wanted it to be a surprise and he still hadn't thought about telling her sorry he was for walking out of her life for God knows how long. Would she ever forgive him for doing it and not even calling her to tell her everything that went wrong?


End file.
